Natsu and Mira
by shinji01ikari
Summary: Will the both of them manage to move on after the death of someone they both hold dear and find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu and Mira**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

****

Lucy always wondered what happened between Natsu and Mirajane as she never seen them talk or get anywhere close to each other and the few times they would bump into each other. Its then that Mira's sweet smile would vanish and replaced with pain and sadness while Natsu's happy go lucky expression would then turn to one of frustration as if he wants to say something to her. After that Mira would walk away as if nothing happened and she would smile and he would act as if nothing happened. She wanted to ask somebody what happened between the two, but being a little new to the guild made it quite difficult. She looked to the right to find Erza eating cheesecake and even if she wanted to ask her she's afraid at the brute of a woman. Looking to the left she saw Gray drinking some beer and she had to slap herself on the forehead seeing that Gray is only wearing his boxers and that meant his another big no because she felt awkward about the Ice mage. She looked forward looking at Happy eating a fish and thought who's better to ask than Natsu's first partner.

"Hey Happy." Lucy called the attention of the Exceed.

"Aye!" Happy chirped as he flew towards her. "What is it Lucy? Do you want me to tell Loke that you love him?"

Lucy tried to smack the flying cat but to no avail so she asked the question. "Do you know what happened between Natsu and Mira?"

Happy immediately dispelled his wings and his playful mood disappeared and looked grimly at Lucy scaring the blonde. "I suggest you stop asking Lucy if you don't want Natsu to be mad at you." He warned and just as quick his mood change it went back to normal. "So Lucy, do you want me to tell Loke you love him?" he asked again but the blonde simply shook her head. "I'm sorry Lucy, but only Natsu or Mira would be able to tell you because every one of us respects their privacy." Happy offered.

Lucy then realized that Happy was right that who better to tell her than the person involve. Mirajane is out of the question but Natsu might tell her and much to her luck the Dragonslayer just arrived and sat opposite of her.

"Hey Lucy, wanna go on an S-class request?" Natsu asked grinning at the blonde.

"No way!" Lucy quickly crossed her arms in the negative remembering Gray's description of how dangerous one is. "I'm too young to die."

Natsu laughed at her reaction as he pounded his fist on his chest. "I'm an S-class mage remember, so you're safe with Me." he exclaimed.

Lucy knew that but she didn't want to be a burden to the Dragonslayer and declined once again before she asked. "Hey Natsu, I'm just curious…" she began.

"What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I was just wondering why you never talk to Mirajane." Lucy asked and was stunned at his reaction when he slammed his fist on the table shattering it in two gathering the attention of everyone in the guild.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO!" Natsu suddenly snapped before he stood up and walked out of the guild glancing at the bar where Mira is who avoided his eyes.

Everybody looked at the broken table and more importantly the blonde who dared to ask the Dragonslayer about his past with the former demon. Erza looked at the guild doors and decided to approach the blonde and tell her what she knew now that she had been on the receiving end of Natsu's ire. Erza sat beside the woman placing a hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her daze and merely shook her head at her stupid question.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy asked in fear looking at Erza.

"Come with me." Erza ordered as the blonde nodded and followed her to an underground library she didn't know existed. She watched Erza as she climbed up the ladder and took a book at the top most shelves and threw it on top of the table.

Lucy took the book and opened it to see that it's a photo album of everyone in the guild from their childhood where she could see that even then Natsu and Mira never liked each other, but she could see the way they look at each when the others weren't looking. One thing caught her attention and that was the little girl with a pink dress and wondered why she hasn't seen her in the guild. "That's Lissana; Mira and Elfman's younger sister."

"How come she's not here?" Lucy asked to see the depressed look on Erza's usually stern face.

"She's dead, Lucy." Erza replied remembering how much things changed after that. "It's been two years since that fateful accident and those two has never been the same and its only been recently that Natsu reverted to his old self." Erza saw Lucy nod in understanding. "So please don't ask him anything about Mira or Lissana, we just got him back and we don't want to lose him again."

Lucy saw the look of concern on Titania's face and nodded. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." she apologized formally making the woman smile.

"Don't be Lucy, you never knew in the first place." Erza waved it off. "So, I heard that you're short on cash. How about I take you with me on an S-class request with me." she offered and the blonde crossed her arms again.

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed stunning Titania before she recovered and glared at the blonde. "I, I don't want to be a burden you see…hehehe… maybe I'll ask Gray to come and help Me." and with that she ran upstairs to look for the Ice mage. Lucy knew that Erza is the female version of Natsu and by the time their done she'd be lucky if she'd managed to bring back half of the reward with her.

Natsu sat on the edge of the lake looking up in the sky while watching the clouds past by. He never wanted to snap at Lucy seeing that she's been nothing but nice to him and the fact that she didn't know anything about what was going on between him and Mira. He lay back down and closed his eyes as the past just flashed before his eyes.

****

His eyesight was becoming blurry with blood coming from his mouth as The Beast impaled him in to the valley walls with its horns. He looked at Mirajane frozen in fear a few feet from him unable to move while Lissana fought for her life.

"Get the fuck out of here Mira!" Natsu screamed even as blood spilled from his mouth. "Lissana's going to die if you don't move…Go now!" he ordered snapping the woman out of her trance.

Natsu saw the woman leave and head back towards the town leaving him to fight and save Elfman who lost control after taking over the Beast. He used all his strength to stop the Beast from impaling him further with its horns with one hand while he continuously drove his elbow on its horn creating cracks on its surface until it shattered and allowed him to deliver a powerful kick on its face. The beast roared in anger as its horn was ruined with the other half sticking out of the Salamander, pulling the stocky appendage out of his abdomen and throwing it to the side. He placed both of his hands on either side of his body and burned his injuries closed. The beast released another roar and charged at him again rearing its giant fist to crush Natsu who's unable to move as pain paralyzed his body watching as the fist slowly reaches his destination.

"Natsu!"

****

Natsu opened his eyes to see Happy floating over him. "Are you alright, Natsu?" Happy asked landing beside him.

Natsu patted the feline on the head giving him a relaxed grin. "Aye, I just need to take breather that's all. Did I scare Lucy?" he asked as the Exceed nodded. "I think I should apologize to Lucy, huh?"

"Aye!" Happy agreed he watched his partner stand up.

"Let's go Happy, let's find a decent S-class request that Lucy might like." Natsu declared as Happy agreed.

"And maybe she has some fish stored in her apartment." Happy added rubbing his hands together while drooling at the prospect of fish.

The duo visited the recluse Porlyusica by falling down from one of the trees scaring the woman who saved his life and end up getting chased with a broom by the aggressive woman trying to beat the life out of the two. Natsu and Happy finally arrived at the guild were everyone looked warily at the Dragonslayer before relaxing seeing that he's in a good mood as he catapulted himself on the second floor finding Titania in front of the request board. Another thing that changed about Salamander is the way he goes around talking to the women in Fairy Tail aside from Lucy and Mirajane that is.

Erza is too focused on the board that she didn't notice the person behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Hey Erza." a pleasurable shiver raced down her spine as the man inhaled her scent.

Erza quickly composed herself as she deftly spun around trying to elbow the man that made her feel that way. "Cut it out Natsu!" she demanded missing her target as Natsu ducked her attack and rolled to the side to avoid her powerful kick. "I hate it when you do that!" Erza exclaimed a little flustered from his earlier actions.

Natsu merely grinned annoying Titania further. "Do you? Because you're blushing you know. We could go on a date if you want?" he teased.

"You like Natsu." Happy commented causing Titania to blush in frustration.

"I know a great café in Onibus town where they serve the most delicious cheesecake and soufflé." Natsu offered and he could see the look of trepidation in her eyes. "And after that we could try those things you secretly enjoy reading. It would be fun." He let the last word hang in the air while lecherously wiggling his eyebrows.

Erza turned scarlet much like her hair and requiped a sword intent on cleaving the Dragonslayer in half as he skipped to the side letting Erza's sword hit the wooden beam. Everybody heard the commotion upstairs as some of them shook their head; the men in annoyance at how he flirts with the women in the guild and even went out with almost every female in the guild with Cana being the longest, and the women in amusement as they never knew when the guy was joking or serious about the things he says. Though everyone would agree that they preferred this Natsu than the one where he's too serious and unapproachable. Only one person in the guild didn't liked hearing the commotion upstairs and it was Mirajane who did her best to blot out the sounds of his laughter and Erza's stuttering replies.

"Stop teasing me Natsu." Erza demanded panting a little while Natsu didn't even break a sweat.

Natsu's expression turned serious and held her gaze. "Who said I was joking?" he asked tilting his head. "You're a beautiful young woman and I'm currently single. So why not try it, right?"

"You heard that one from Loke didn't you." Erza stated dryly dispelling her sword as she returned back to the request board followed by Natsu. "You should apologize to her, Natsu." Erza looked at Natsu as he looked at the three requests.

"I know, that's why I'm looking for an S-class request that would pay big without her looking helpless throughout the job." Natsu replied picking a job he taught that would get the blonde to agree. "Want to come with us? It would be fun." Natsu offered smiling at Titania.

Erza looked at his direction and shook her head while smiling. "Fine, but you're still taking me out on that café you told me as pay for your teasing earlier." she ground out.

"Eh? But I wasn't joking!" Natsu countered.

"I don't want to hear it." Erza replied killing anymore of his advances as she headed for the stairs.

Natsu headed for the railing and looked for a certain raven haired mage. "Hey Popsicle, wanna go on a job with me, Erza, and Lucy?" he asked the boxer wearing mage.

"Who are you calling a Popsicle, you moron!" Gray snapped glaring at the fire mage.

"Who are you calling a moron, pervert?" Natsu demanded before he's hit in the back of the head and fell face first into the ground below courtesy of Titania. Erza jumped down from the second floor landing gracefully on the floor below and lifted Natsu like a sack of potatoes.

"Serves you right, moron." Gray added before he went back to his drink.

Erza stopped in front of Gray's table and spoke. "You should come with us Gray; we're going to Lucy's place."

Gray deliberated for a moment before he agreed. "Sure, I'd like to visit her place once more. She does have a pretty nice apartment." He commented before he started looking for his clothes. "Damn, where did I leave them?" he began searching for his clothes wishing that Erza would have taught him how to use Requip magic to instantly get dressed forgetting the fact that he unconsciously strips and might Requip every last piece of clothing he has leaving him in the nude.

After locating his clothes they went to the bar where Mirajane is working to ask for the key. "Here you go, be careful all of you." Mirajane said smiling while handing Erza the duplicate key for Lucy's apartment unable to look at Natsu.

Erza frowned at the woman. "Why don't you just talk to him, Mira?" she asked the woman who by now lost her sweet demeanor.

Mirajane's bright sapphire orbs grew darker and glared at Erza. "Mind your own business, Erza." and just as it happened it disappeared as she walked to the backroom.

Erza held herself back and left knowing that it's not in her place to meddle in their affairs. She told the Master where they're going and like Mira told them to be careful as the group left. Meanwhile Mirajane sat at one of the steps with her legs up to her chest with her arms wrapped around it. A large shadow blocked the light coming into the storage that she ignored knowing who it is.

"Erza is right, sister." Elfman began looking down on his sister. "Natsu doesn't blame you for what happened all those years ago." he saw her look up to him.

"It's a lie and you know it, Elfman." Mirajane replied. "I could still remember his hate filled eyes burning through me, when he found out that Lissana died. He blamed me Elfman before he left." She choked back the sobs as tears would always threaten to come when she remembered that day.

"That's not true, sister! He forgave me, just talk to him sister." Elfman pressed but the woman's mind was already made up as she stood up walked passed him. He followed her with his eyes as she left. "Why did you have to cut your ties with Natsu, sister?" he asked desperately.

****

The group arrived at the blonde's house and luckily for them Lucy still hasn't returned. The group used the spare key that Mirajane has to enter the room as Gray and Happy didn't waste time in getting comfortable while Erza still carrying Natsu on her shoulders examined the place. She arrived at the bath to find that the tub was just recently prepared.

"I guess she just went out to buy something." Erza mused taking a step closer. "It's nice and cozy."

"Then why don't we take a bath? We were still kids when we last took one." Natsu stated as he slid off Erza's shoulders pushing the woman into the room and locking it.

Titania quickly rounded on the Dragonslayer who ducked and knocked her feet beneath her and caught the woman in his arms before dumping her in the tub. With speed that rivaled Gray's, Natsu managed to strip down to his boxers and jump on the other side of the tub. Titania looked at her soaked armor and clothes then at the grinning Salamander and delivered a hard straight to his grinning face before Requiping her armor off into a simple black two piece bikini and just enjoyed the slowly warming waters thanks to Natsu.

"You're a jerk, Natsu." Erza stated sinking lower into the waters. "This heat is fine." Natsu nodded as he placed his arms around the edge of the tub showing of the scars he hid behind his coat. By now she'd gotten used to his injuries that ran from his forearm up to his shoulders, but the one on his abdomen where he burned it closed would always made her wish that she had been there to help him.

"It's not your fault Erza." Natsu suddenly spoke catching the woman off guard. "I've learn to let go of the past and so should you." He added with a serious expression.

Erza released a sigh and placed her head on the palm of her hand and looked at Natsu questioningly. "Then why are you hiding your scars to Mirajane if what you're saying is true." she watched him sigh in frustration and look up at the ceiling.

"It's not like I wanted to Erza, but Mirajane… she feels guilty for what happened to me and blames herself for everything. Not to mention the fact that I blamed her for Lissana's death before I left to train to become stronger and became a complete jerk after I returned. It's a miracle that Happy stayed by my side even though I became cold." Natsu explained to Erza who became somewhat of his confidant after they fought.

"Yes, you were a jerk back then and you made me look like a nice person." Erza nodded in agreement.

Natsu looked at Erza and smiled. "I never really got to thank you for bringing me back Erza, so thank you." He thanked the woman that pounded him back to his old self, giving her his best smile that made the woman melt at the honesty of his words. "Oh, I also forgot to tell you that I love you Erza." he added with a straight face.

Erza delivered a swift kick to his groin and to his credit he didn't scream like a little girl and instead dealt with the pain. "Stop hanging around Loke, Natsu!" Erza ordered while the Dragonslayer still dealt with the pain. "I liked you better when you were still an idiot." She added.

"Oh? So you do like me Erza!" Natsu exclaimed like a kid pointing at the blushing woman.

Erza waved her hands in denial. "I only liked you as a friend." She countered but Natsu looked like she didn't believe her. She requiped a sword and aimed at Natsu who quickly reached for her wrist and pinned both of her arms of top of her head. "Let go of me Natsu!" she hissed even as Natsu straddled her waist and pressed his warm body on top of her.

"Let me kiss you and if you hate it then I'll let you go and you can beat me to the ground, but if you liked it you'll go out with me." Natsu offered his face a few inches from hers.

"You should really stop hanging around Loke, your starting to become like him." Erza replied. She knew that she'd probably enjoy going out with the Dragonslayer based from what she heard from the other women in the guild and from Cana who had an on and off relationship with Natsu the longest. But she felt that he's just using it as an excuse to distract himself from his real problem.

Natsu laughed at her statement. "I highly doubt that Erza because Loke merely dates women, while I go all the way." He stated proudly while slowly closing the gap.

"What the hell are you two doing in my bath?" Lucy demanded and saw the way Natsu pinned down Erza with their faces a few inches from each other and before she knew it, she kicked the Dragonslayer in the face so hard he flew through the window. "Pervert!"

Erza watched as Natsu flew out of the window courtesy of Lucy's powerful kick and touched her lips before she directed her attention to the blonde. "You know it's not nice to barge in when someone is bathing, Lucy." Erza pointed out.

"It's also not nice to use someone else's bathroom without permission!" Lucy countered while Erza just looked at her calmly. She rubbed her temples in annoyance and looked outside to see Gray has managed to strip to his boxers while Happy used her table's leg as a scratching post. "What the hell are you two doing inside my house!" she quickly bolted towards the two.

After toweling herself dry Erza Requiped into her usual outfit just in time as Natsu entered from the broken window. He grinned at Titania when she saw her flustered face and dodged the sword she threw at him as he quickly went for his clothes to get dress as both of them got out of the bathroom together much to Lucy's dismay. Natsu sat on the bed as he opened his arms for Erza who took a few steps forward and slammed his face on her knee knocking him out cold before she sat beside him.

"Please, if you're going to do something intimate, do it in your own homes." Lucy pleaded as Natsu quickly sat up and caught Erza's forearm before she could knock him out again.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Lucy." Natsu apologized to the blonde. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that especially when you don't know anything. So again I'm sorry!" he apologized bowing his head formally to the blonde embarrassing her at his gesture.

"You should accept his apology, Lucy." Gray pointed out. "We won't be able to catch the last train if we don't hurry."

"Aye!" Happy chirped landing on top of Natsu's head. "Come on, Lucy. Natsu really regretted what he did earlier."

"Both of them are right, Lucy. You should accept his apology." Erza added looking at the blonde expectantly.

Lucy felt really awkward being at the center of three expectant faces. "There's nothing to apologize about really, I was the one who started it really. So I guess we're pretty much even." She explained as Natsu looked up to her and smiled.

"I was right that you're cool!" Natsu stated grinning at the blonde.

"But if you don't mind, could I ask what happened between you and Mira?" Lucy asked hoping that he would not snap at her again.

"I'll tell you when everything is ok between me and Mira. It won't be fair to her if you'll only hear my side of the story." Natsu explained calmly as the blonde agreed. "Besides it might make a good novel one day." He added.

"Now that that mushy crap is over can we get going?" Gray interjected gaining the attention of the blonde.

"Going? Where?" Lucy asked as Natsu gave her the request as she read the details. "Whoa! This is a lot and there's also a golden gate key as a reward. Count me in!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye! Let's head to Galuna Island!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air.

Lucy watched as Natsu continuously flirts with Erza who would slowly succumb to his advances before she would try and pummel the Dragonslayer. At first she thought that Natsu was just a plain idiot when they met at Hargeon, then she saw him flirt with the women in Fairy Tail and they didn't mind at all, and finally it was the fact that she never saw him flirt with Mirajane or even talk to her that made her curious. She wanted to learn about the man that caught her attention and gave her a home in Fairy Tail and would try to help him just like he helped her.

"Maybe I'll ask Mirajane this time." Lucy mumbled as they continued their walk towards the station.

****

**AN: Here's another story this time featuring Mirajane and Natsu. In this story Lissana did die at that mission and Natsu tagged along and fought off Elfman in his Beast Take over and almost dying in the process. Throughout this story Lucy would piece together Natsu and Mira's past and bringing them together in the process. R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu and Mira**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

****

Mirajane ran as fast as her legs could carry her, even as her bruised ribs and injured arm screamed in pain. She looked at the unconscious girl in her arms having hard time breathing, feeling her sister's blood soak her clothes and her body grew colder.

"Everything's going to be fine Lissana." Mirajane assured her sister as much as she assured herself. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. Big sis will protect you!" her eyes widened in fear as Lissana coughed up blood as she wheezed.

Fear gripped her being as she continued to run where the villagers were evacuated and hoped that there's a doctor with them. She followed the boot prints towards the hill where Lissana led the villagers.

"Help me please! My sister needs help!" Mirajane screamed as frantically she searched for a doctor. She followed one of the villager's that led her to where the injured are being treated by a lone doctor. "Please doctor, help my sister!" she pleaded as she collapsed in front of the doctor.

The doctor immediately and gently pried Lissana of her hands and placed her on the ground. He immediately noticed Lissana's pale skin and the red spot on the young woman's clothes and the pool slowly forming beneath her. "How long has she been like this?" the doctor asked as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Half an hour." Mirajane replied watching the doctor try and save her sister. "She's going to be alright, right?" she asked hoping for the best.

The doctor simply shook his head as Mirajane's face fell as her hand fell limply at her sides. "I can't guarantee anything. She's already lost almost half of her blood before she got here and the hospital is in ruins, but I'll see what I can do." he stated before he was called again to help. "Stay with her… I'll return with my tools." He stated as he ran towards his next patient.

Mirajane stared into the ground with unseeing eyes at the reality that she allowed her sister to die. "Mira…" Lissana called out snapping Mira out of her trance.

"Lissana… don't move... save your strength…" Mirajane said to her sister as tears started to fall from her eyes as she tried to smile and comfort Lissana. "Just rest… everything will be alright."

Lissana saw her big sister cry and placed a comforting hand on her cheek. "It's ok big sister… I know that I won't be able to make it… I heard everything the doctor said…" she admitted before she entered another coughing fit as breathing became difficult.

"That's not true!" Mirajane screamed gaining everyone's attention. "You're going to be alright! Just hang in there! You're my sister…" Mirajane deflated as she pulled Lissana closer to her body and held her in fear that she might lose her. "…and that means you're strong… stronger than I am…that's why… you can't die." She added in despair.

Lissana smiled as she forced herself to embrace her sister and comfort the grief stricken woman. "It's ok, sis… it's ok… I'm glad that I had you and Elfman as my siblings… and meeting everyone in Fairy Tail… Master… " Mirajane continued to cry as Lissana enumerated everyone that she held dear in Fairy Tail as her voice grew weaker each time. "…Happpy, and Natsu… tell Big brother that I don't blame him for what happened… and please tell Natsu…" this time Lissana started to sob aggravating her condition further. "…please tell Natsu…that…he doesn't have…to search…for me…anymore…" A single tear slid down Lissana's cheek as she passed away, a sad, but content smile framing her face.

Mirajane felt her sister breathing stop as she pulled her back and found Lissana unconscious. She tried to wake her up, shaking her, and as no response came. Her fears became reality.

"LISSANA!"

****

Mirajane shot up from her bed panting as the door to her room was busted open by a frantic Elfman, ready to destroy those that was stupid enough to harm his only remaining sibling. Finding no one he walked to the edge of Mirajane's bed and asked if something happened. Mirajane told him it was nothing and he immediately knew what it was.

"Are you sure you're ok, Mira?" Elfman asked, worry evident in his voice.

Mirajane looked at Elfman and offered him a smile. "I'm fine Elfman, it's nothing. Just another bad dream." She replied in a sweet voice that made Elfman frown inwardly.

"Ok, sister. I'll just be outside if you need any help." Elfman conceded as he left and closed the door.

The moment Elfman left, Mirajane pulled her legs to her chest and cried as every now and then the memory of Lissana's passing would haunt her in her sleep. This broke the former demon as she lost all her will to fight that greatly diminished her powers. "What's the use of my magic if I can't even save you Lissana." She muttered as she continued to cry.

Meanwhile Elfman stood outside Mirajane's door and listened to her sister's cries, clenching his fist in anger and hate for his weakness.

"If you're a man as you say you are. Then move forward Elfman! Because I don't think I'd be able to control myself if I see you sully Lissana's memory by your weakness."

"I know Natsu…" Elfman muttered remembering Natsu's words after he stopped isolating himself from everyone. "I'll train and become strong, not just for my sister, but for myself." He silently proclaimed as he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them.

****

After awhile Mirajane wiped the tears from her eyes as she got up from her bed and quickly took a bath. After she got out of the bath she looked herself in front of the mirror, her bangs gracefully framing her face and reminded her of her former self. One that prided herself for her power and rank, but when she lost her sister, everything she thought that she was, was nothing more than useless vanity.

"What good are your powers if you can't even save Lissana!" Natsu's hate filled voice echoed in her mind.

She immediately tied her bangs in a ponytail and left her room and went downstairs to eat breakfast along with her brother Elfman. The breakfast was short and simple with little talk during the meal before she cleaned the dishes and they left walking along the path they always took ever since they joined Fairy Tail. They arrived at the guild as she immediately took her post at the bar and gave Cana her morning drink and began serving everyone in the guild. It was just another day for her at the guild and she felt more relax knowing that Natsu is away on a mission. She didn't hate the Dragonslayer, but instead he reminded her of the day that Lissana died, that He almost died. Natsu simply reminded her of her failure.

After the event, Natsu spent a week recovering from his near fatal injuries from battling Elfman and when he woke up. It was Mirajane that told him about her death and it caused the Dragonslayer to snap at the already fragile woman. She never saw Natsu again after that as she was forbidden from seeing him until he was fully recovered and even then it was only through the others that she found out that he left. They didn't hear any news from the Dragonslayer for a year and a half and when he returned, he was already a different person. He was cold and distant to everyone that they wondered if he was even the same person they knew and if it weren't for Happy they would have thought he is.

****

"We're back!" Natsu exclaimed as he burst in to the guild, wearing a few bandages but otherwise fine.

Erza smacked Natsu in the head as she stepped beside him. "You don't have to shout." She stated leveling Natsu's glare with her own.

"Like your one to talk!" Natsu snapped back. "I'm not the one who starts attacking wooden posts when she's drunk!" he grinned when Erza blushed much like her last name, Scarlet.

"Do you want to get beat up, Natsu?" Erza threatened though the blush on her cheeks dampens the effect.

"You asking for a fight, Erza?" Natsu challenged a massive grin on his face as they jump away from each other waiting for each other to attack.

Gray walked in between them and spoke. "Get a room you two." He commented making Titania blush once more.

"Erza likes Natsu…" Happy added while avoiding Erza's sword that almost cleaved Lucy's toes off.

"Sorry Lucy." Erza apologized as she sheathed her sword as Lucy waved it off.

"Even though he's nothing but a no good stripper, He does have a point Erza. Let's go find a room and do our thing there." Natsu said half joking as he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist.

Erza twitched in annoyance before she elbowed him in the gut as he doubled over in pain and with one deft move, threw him into the middle of the guild. Erza then walked towards the heap that is Natsu and dragged him along his scarf as he made choking sounds from being strangled by his own scarf. By the time she arrived at their table, she took a seat and sat Natsu a few feet from her and allowed him to fall into her lap. Everyone look at the odd sight as they only shrug knowing that Natsu managed to wear down Titania's defenses.

"Hey Mira, Mira…? Are you alright?" Lucy waved her hand in front of Mirajane and noticed the direction she's looking at.

Mirajane snapped in attention after noticing Lucy's hand. "What is it, Lucy?" she asked with a smile.

"Can I have a glass of iced tea please?" Lucy asked, ordering a drink first to break the ice.

It didn't take long before Mirajane handed her, her drink with a smile. "Here you go, Lucy. So how was your first S-class job?" she asked.

"It went better than expected. We have Erza's experience and Natsu's brute strength and we practically plowed through every obstacle." Lucy replied as she took a sip from her drink. "He even single handedly demolished Deliora for Gray." she added even though it only had a few moments to live, it was still dangerous if it gets out.

Mirajane just nodded and Lucy saw the slight drop in her expression at the mention of the Dragonslayer's name. "That's Erza for you. She's the youngest to ever achieve the title of S-class mage here in Fairy Tail." She praised her former rival.

Lucy nodded as she took another sip from her drink. "Um… Mira…?" she began gaining the attention of the woman.

"What is it, Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy took a deep breath before she spoke. "What happened between you and Natsu?" she asked as she almost fell from her seat at the death glare Mirajane directed at her. Mirajane's bright sapphire orbs took a darker shade as the smile she had gave way into a frown, her lips pursed into a thin line. "I, I, it's ok, if you don't want to tell me…" Lucy laughed awkwardly as she tried to leave but Mirajane's glare glued her in place.

Mirajane slowly leaned forward propping her hands on the counter. "It's none of your damn business." She whispered in an icy tone that sent shivers down Lucy's spine. She pulled back and before Lucy knew it she had the same smile she had earlier. "Anything else, Lucy?" she asked in a happy tone.

Lucy unsteadily got off her seat trying to hide the new found fear she has for Mirajane. "No I'm fine. Thanks for the drink Mira." She quickly turned around as she went towards the table where Natsu and the rest are. She wasn't able to notice the guilt that took over Mirajane's face before it returned into a smile.

****

Gray looked at the Lucy and shook his head at how shaken she looked and spoke. "You asked her about Natsu didn't you?" he asked stunning the blonde.

"Huh? What? Oh, it's you Gray. You startled me." Lucy said placing a hand on her chest as she released a sigh of relief. "Did you say something?" she asked as Gray resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Just me…?" Gray repeated before he sighed and took a swig from his drink. "You asked Mirajane about Natsu, huh?" he asked as Lucy nodded as he exchanges look with Erza and Happy.

"Yeah, I never knew Mirajane could be so terrifying." Lucy replied still a bit shaken from her meeting with Mirajane. "I don't think I'd be able to talk to her again." She added.

"Don't worry about it. Mirajane does that to anyone who asks about her and Natsu, so she's not really angry at you or something. It's more of a reflex than anything else." He replied assuring Lucy that everything is ok.

"Really…?" Lucy asked as Gray nodded. "She doesn't hate me or anything?" Gray nodded as she released a sigh. "Thank god, I don't want to get into Mirajane's bad side." she breathe a sigh of relief before she returned to her original purpose. "Do you know what happened between the two, Gray?" she asked the Ice mage.

Gray looked at Erza who shrugged and Happy who did the same. "I can't really say much because to tell you the truth I don't know much. But…" Lucy waited patiently for Gray's answer. "I do know that Mirajane never left Natsu's side after they returned after the accident. He was in a pretty bad shape Lucy…" Everyone in the table aside from her looked somber for a moment before it vanished. "Three days later Mirajane ran out of the hospital and a few days after that Natsu left."

"Do you know what they talked about?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu blamed Mirajane for Lissana's death and basically told her that he hates her." Erza replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I see…" Lucy said in a subdued voice. "It's that bad, huh?" she asked as three of them nodded. They remained silent for awhile before Lucy stood up and left, telling the group that she's still tired from their last job. She walked along the streets of Magnolia looking at the sky and wondered if she could help Natsu reconnect with Mirajane just like how he helped her join Fairy Tail.

"Maybe I'll ask Cana next." Lucy mused as she increased her pace. "Besides, this might make a good story someday." She added as she ran back to her apartment.

****

"Are you fine with that, Natsu?" Erza asked as Natsu sits up and leans on the table.

Natsu looked at her with a blank expression before he replied. "Yeah, I don't mind. I won't be able to move on if I keep avoiding it can I?" Erza simply nodded in agreement. "It's my fault that Mirajane change." He added dejectedly.

"It's not your fault Natsu." Happy said cheering up his partner.

"Yup, it's your fault alright." Gray replied off handedly.

Gray cringed at Erza's menacing glare before she focused at Natsu. "Don't blame yourself Natsu. People change when something tragic happens to them; they either change to forget or change to overcome It." she said as she gave Natsu's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Natsu looked at Erza and smiled. He knew about her past and what drove her to become the powerful mage she is today. His smile fell as he saw the telltale signs of sleep magic as they both look at the guilds door and there Mystogan slowly materialized and casually walked inside the guild. He caught Erza before she fell into the floor and narrowed his eyes at Mystogan who continued on his way towards the second floor. He found out what he looks like during the S-class promotional exams as he defeated him in single combat for the title of S-class mage. Mystogan like earlier casually walked back out of the guild cancelling his spell on everyone.

Erza was first to wake up and blush at how close Natsu's face is. "Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty." Natsu teased as he slowly closed the gap, but before he could steal another kiss from Titania, her fist met his face.

"Is he gone?" Erza asked as she retracted her fist from his face. Natsu unfazed from her attack nodded and leaned back into the table. "He's a strange one, that Mystogan." She commented.

"I don't like him." Natsu replied grumpily.

Erza raised an eyebrow at his reaction and remembered that he knew what he looks like. "What does he look like Natsu?" she asked and noticed the frown in his face.

"It's better that you didn't know." Natsu replied flatly, killing anymore questions that might follow. "So how about we go on that date?" he asked with a grin.

Erza sighed as she stood up. "It's not a date. You're merely paying me your debt, understand." She stated firmly as they begin to leave towards Onibus town.

Mirajane watched the two leave and felt jealousy well up inside her and didn't notice Cana sit in front of her. Cana watched Mirajane follow Natsu and Erza with her eyes; she shook her head at the woman's hesitance to reconnect to Natsu because of her fear. She was about to tell Mirajane to just talk to him and not let her fears stop her, but decided against it knowing about her own issues.

'_What the hell._' She thought before she spoke. "Talk to him." she said earning her the annoyed glare of the woman.

"Don't start with me Cana." Mirajane replied coldly as she began wiping up the mugs on the counter.

"I'm just saying." Cana replied raising her hand in defense. "I'm telling this to you as a friend Mira. You might lose your chance with him if you don't." she stated causing Mirajane to pause before she continued with her job.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mirajane replied giving Cana the cold shoulder as she got about her work.

Cana looked at the woman and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot what you told me that day we were drinking." The statement caused Mirajane to stop and put down the mug she is cleaning. Cana couldn't help but feel bad for the woman as she saw the troubled look in her eyes. She remembered the day when Mirajane asked if she could join her for a drink.

**FLASHBACK**

It has been another ordinary day for Cana as she sat on her table drinking herself to unconsciousness. It's been a week since she got together once again with the person she least expected to be interested in women much less her. Natsu has made a complete 180 after he fought with Erza and a week after that, he asked her out for a date and things went fast for the two unlikely couple. She really enjoyed spending time with the Dragonslayer even though they are naked and joined at the hip most of the time as their relationship is mostly a physical affair. She released a bored sigh as she downed another drink, wishing that Natsu would return sooner as she has an itch that only he could scratch.

"How long is he going to make me wait?" Cana mumbled, taking another swig of her drink. "Hey Mira, can I help you with something?" she asked.

Mirajane smiled as she spoke. "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked as Cana looked at her curiously before she shrugged. "Thanks."

The two began drinking together in silence and stayed like that for awhile until everyone in the guild has left. She was about to leave until Mirajane spoke.

"What is it like…?" Mirajane began as Cana watches her play with her drink. "…being with Natsu." she asked looking at Cana as she looked downcast, a great contrast to what she usually looks around everyone.

She immediately became sober at the woman's pleading voice. "It's great really. He's fun to be around, always makes me happy, and pretty good in the sack." She replied watching the woman carefully.

Mirajane gave her a smile that never reached her eyes. "I see…good for you…" she said as she took another drink.

"Tell me Mira why are you avoiding Natsu?" Cana asked, testing if Mirajane is drunk enough that she might say anything besides '_mind your own business._'

Mirajane looked at her as she placed her head on her hand and leans on it while looking to the side. "I can't help it Cana…every time I see him, I remember my failure…" Mirajane crossed her arms over the table before she placed her head on top of it.

Cana watched as Mirajane's body shook and she heard the soft sobs coming from the woman.

"I lost Lissana that day, Cana…" Mirajane sobbed. "I was so stupid that I thought I could handle everything, but after that day I realized that I'm still not strong enough… I wasn't able to do anything and if it weren't for Natsu we would've died that day Cana…" she said as she looked at Cana, tears freely streaming down her eyes. "…he almost died saving us and I wasn't able save her."

"It's not your fault Mira. It's no one's fault that she passed away, so stop blaming yourself." Cana stated. "Natsu already forgave you." She added trying to reassure the woman.

"That's a lie!" Mirajane screamed, remembering the countless times she tried to reconnect with Natsu immediately after he returned and all of them ended up in rejection and his proclamation of how much he hated her. "He hates me, Cana." She added wiping the tears from her eyes as she tried to regain some control on her emotions.

Cana felt her temper rise at what Natsu inadvertently did to Mirajane, but reminded herself that that was in the past, and that he has change. "But tell me Mira. Do you hate him for all the times he blamed you for her death?" she asked and wondered if that's the reason she keeps avoiding him even when he tries to talk to her.

"I can't hate him Cana." Mirajane replied, downing her drink in one go. "The more I try to push him away, the more I want to be near him that it pains me to see him with other women." She replied as her voice cracked.

"Then why…?" Cana pressed.

"I'm afraid…" Mirajane replied in a subdued voice.

"Afraid?" Cana repeated wondering what's there to fear about Natsu.

Mirajane nodded, filling her mug once more. "Afraid, that I might hurt him again. Because of me, Lissana died wounding him deeply, and because of that he changed for the worse." She replied as Cana could sense the self loathing in her voice.

"But he changed back, Mira." Cana countered and saw Mirajane purse her lips.

"Yes, thanks to Erza." Mirajane replied bitterly and Cana realized her mistake. Mirajane stood up and left, leaving Cana in her thoughts.

**FLASHBACK END**

"It's happening you know." Cana pointed out as Mirajane remained quite. "He's trying to move on from you Mira and Erza is the last person you'd want to end up with as a rival for him." she added.

"It's better this way. Erza is a much better match for him; she's the one that brought him back." Mirajane replied.

Cana sighed at how stubborn the woman is. "Just talk to him Mira. It'll do the both you some good." She offered as Mirajane remained silent. "Don't fear him, Mira. Not Natsu." and with that final message Cana left leaving Mirajane all to herself as she continued cleaning the rest of the mugs.

****

Erza and Natsu walked side by side along the streets of Magnolia towards the Train station to Onibus Town so Natsu could repay her. It was silent just like every time that Mirajane's name is brought into the conversation. It pained her to see her friends suffer, especially those that she considered close to her, and Natsu is the only other person that broke all the armor she erected around her heart. Natsu saw her looking at him and grinned at her, but it only made her worry at his halfhearted gesture.

"Why don't you try talking to her again?" Erza suggested as Natsu looked at her dejectedly.

"I can't do that Erza." Natsu replied releasing a tired sigh. "I don't want to inconvenience her more than needs to be. Every time I try, I could see the pain in her eyes and she couldn't stand my presence."

"That's not true Natsu." Erza countered as he gave her a look that said he didn't believe her.

Natsu looked at the blue sky that reminded him of Mirajane's bright sapphire orbs. "I hurt her Erza. More than any enemy could and it's something I truly regret up to this day." He stated seriously making Erza frown at how angry he sounded, anger that's directed to his self.

It annoyed her to hear the self loathing in his voice as she dragged him into a corner pinning him into the wall. "Stop saying nonsense, Natsu! I don't want to hear any more of this angst stuff coming from you. That's the reason I fought you in the first place!" Erza ordered glaring at the stunned Dragonslayer.

Natsu stared at Erza's angry face for a moment before he cracked a smile and raised his hand in defeat. "Ok, ok, I give. But I did defeat you, not the other way around." Natsu said causing Titania to bristle at the comment.

It was the first time she tasted defeat after leaving the tower and her pride took a heavy blow because of it. "Fine, as long as you understand." She replied before turning around. "Now let's get to Onibus town and get my prize." She said with some excitement in her voice.

"Hey Erza." Natsu spoke calling her attention.

"What is it Nat…" she wasn't able to finish her question as Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She tried to push him back with her free hand, but he caught it and squeezed around her wrist causing her to gasp in pain and the same time force his tongue into her mouth. '_Stop this Natsu. If you don't…_' she thought desperately while looking into his eyes, but Natsu only deepened the kiss and she melted in his arms.

Natsu pulled back allowing Erza to catch her breath as she panted, her cheeks flustered from the intense kiss. She remembered the feel of Natsu's lips grazing hers at Lucy's tub and knew that it was nothing compared to what they just shared. She couldn't believe how aroused she is from a simple kiss and found her armor for the first time very uncomfortable.

Natsu gently placed his hands on Erza's shoulders. "Go out with me Erza and see how things work out." He said as Erza saw the seriousness in his eyes and the same time it showed her how lost he is.

Erza's eyes narrowed at the Dragonslayer knowing that he's running away and was about to slap him for what he did until she remembered something. '_I'm just like him, running away from my problems. Who am I to judge him._' she thought and saw his expectant gaze. "I understand, but promise me that you would repair your relationship with Mira if you want to be with me." She said as Natsu nodded. '_Besides,_ _I'm doing this for your own good._' She added as an afterthought.

Natsu captured her lips once again and this time she didn't stop him and instead wrapped her arms around his neck. They never managed to reach their destination as Erza brought Natsu with her back to Fairy Hills to continue what he started.

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu and Mira**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Erza Scarlet also known as Titania glared at her opponent standing a few meters away from her. Fire enveloped his body as his eyes locked unto hers unable to believe that this was the same person she met all those years ago. Natsu, Erza decided, has change so much ever since Lissana's death and it brought her both sadness and pride. She quickly equips her Adamantine armor as her opponent charged at her.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu exclaimed slamming his fire enhanced palm on Erza's shield.

She was stunned at the strength of the attack as his flames tried to destroy her armor. Skidding a few feet back as she unlocked her shield just in time to see Natsu's leg raised skyward his feet engulf in fire. Erza immediately jumps back to avoid the attack as it collided on the ground below as it cracked and buckled before it exploded into rubble. She immediately equipped her Lightning Empress Armor and pointed her spear at Natsu shooting lightning at its tip. He stunned her once again as he vanished into flames and barely blocked her spear as he appeared behind her.

Erza landed on the ground and jumps away to dodge Natsu's fist as fire exploded from the ground. She came at Natsu once more swinging her spear at his head but Natsu dodged by leaning backwards to avoid the blow. Undeterred Titania simply jumped forward kneeing the Dragonslayer on the chin earning her a growl of annoyance. Natsu used the momentum to perform a backflip trying to hit Erza with his feet but she was able to dodge just in time while throwing her spear at him. Seeing the spear, Natsu planted his hands on the ground and spun around creating a wall of flame to protect him from the attack before he pushed himself of the ground and landed on his feet.

"Do you really hate Mirajane that much?" Erza demanded as she catapulted herself towards Natsu, equipping her flight armor.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Titania's sudden burst in speed swinging at him from behind as he blocked it with his forearms. "Shut up and fight!" he snapped as he tried to grab unto Erza's arm.

Erza kicked Natsu's hand away as she jumps back to attack once more. "You may have become powerful, but you're nothing but a coward for blaming Mirajane for something she didn't intend to happen." She exclaimed dodging Natsu's fist before getting hit by a powerful kick that sent her crashing to the ground.

"I'm not a coward!" Natsu shouted in anger appearing in front of Erza wielding a massive fireball between his hands and throwing it at Titania creating a massive explosion.

Erza shot out off the maelstrom of fire and debris wearing her Flame Empress armor that barely held against his powerful attack swinging her sword at Natsu. Natsu blocked the attack and pushed Titania back.

Erza equipped her Purgatory armor and slammed the massive sword against Natsu sending him crashing to the ground. "You are Natsu!" she repeated. "The Natsu I know would never place the blame to anyone else. You're running away because you can't accept the fact that you weren't able to do anything to save her." she proclaimed.

Natsu came out of the rubble, eyes obscured by his hair. His face twisted in a bitter scowl as he spoke. "You're one to talk." He began as he glared at Erza causing the renowned Titania to flinch. "Don't lecture me about running away when you, yourself abandoned your friends at that tower." He countered and saw the confused and haunted look on the woman's face.

"How…?" Erza began as Natsu harshly cut in.

"I learned a lot of things since I left to train, Erza." Natsu said as flames started to appear all over his body but Erza was stunned when lightning crackled from his body. "You exchanged their lives for your freedom, and you have the audacity to call me a coward." He screamed catapulting himself towards Erza destroying the ground from his charge. Natsu slammed his lightning and flame enhanced fist against Erza's sword, pushing Titania backwards.

"That's not true." Erza countered trying to hold Natsu back. "I never forgot about them… I…" he cut her off with a powerful kick to her side.

"Enough of your excuses Erza, admit that you're afraid to face the people you abandoned because of your selfishness!" Natsu screamed at the woman.

"That's not true!" Erza countered vehemently as the painful memories started to surface. "I tried to save them… to save everyone… but he changed and I…" she was interrupted by a brutal kick to her gut courtesy of Natsu before getting electrocuted and sent barreling along the ground.

Natsu continued his assault, unleashing blow after blow at Titania, who's unable to properly defend herself before he sent her flying once more through the forest and toppling trees in the process. Erza's strongest armor lie in ruins from his relentless assault as she saw him widen his stance as moments later, Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Roar to end the fight. Natsu blew large crater on the ground clearing a large section of the forest where Erza is as he began to leave knowing that she is still alive.

"Natsu!" Erza roared coming out from the cloud of smoke wearing what remained of her Adamantine armor. Erza's fist connected against Natsu's cheek toppling him over as she straddled his body. She began raining punches on the Dragonslayer. The strikes hurt, but it wasn't enough to cause any real damage as he allowed her to vent her frustration at him while her tears immobilized him.

"I never intended for any of that to happen!" Erza screamed punching Natsu in the face.

"…I know I abandoned them, but I never forgot about them!" another punch in the face.

"You're right, I'm a coward and I'm afraid to face them because of what they might think of me…" this time Erza's strike lost all its strength as she gripped his vest tightly, tears flowing from both her eyes as all the weight of her sins came rushing back.

"I never wanted to be an S-class mage, I don't even like fighting, but I had to become strong to protect those that I care for…" Erza's voice became soft and vulnerable as Natsu looked to the side to save her some dignity. "I know that you're hurting… I know what it feels to lose the people you care about…but you're not our Natsu… please… give him back to us. The idiot we all love…" she pleaded as she continued to cry on top of a person so different yet familiar at the same time.

Guilt ate away at Natsu's being as he watched the strongest woman he knew cry in front of him. He couldn't believe how much an idiot he was for not seeing the pain his inflicting on the people he cared about. The reason he wanted to become strong in the first place, yet he did just that as the shroud of hate and anger on his eyes were lifted. He now could see the pained look of his friends when he snapped at them or ignore them and it made him feel sick in his stomach at the thought.

"Fucking idiot!" Natsu cursed under his breath looking at the clear blue sky as Erza continued to cry on top of him. He wondered what Lissana would've done if she saw him like this. A small smile graced his lips at the memory of the first girl that stole his heart, and after a year and a half. He did something he thought he'll never do again.

"Erza…" Natsu spoke catching the woman's attention. "I'm sorry for everything, but I'm back…" he said with the same grin he used to have.

Erza saw the same carefree grin he always had and couldn't help but smile back. Even if her pride took a heavy blow because of her defeat, it was worth it if he really is back to his old self. Their Natsu was back.

"Welcome back…Natsu…" Erza said with a smile before she collapsed in exhaustion.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Erza woke up feeling comfortable and awfully relaxed as she didn't notice the other person on her bed.

"That's weird." Erza mumbled while releasing a yawn. "I've never had that dream before." She grimaced at the memory of her loss to the man she sorely misjudged their gap in strength, but a smile graced her lips at the same memory. It was because of her that Natsu came back and returned to normal and even though he became a womanizer afterwards it was better than the other option.

She always wondered who trained Natsu that he became powerful enough to beat her, Laxus, and Mystogan. But it was the fact that Natsu knew about her past that made her curious about the woman that trained him. She was about to get out of the bed when she felt something wrapped around her waist. It was then that she realized she wasn't alone, and the moment she yanked the blanket off her body she found a naked Natsu clinging on her equally naked lower half.

"Natsu!" Erza growled in anger forgetting the fact that she was the one that brought the Dragonslayer with her.

Natsu woke up from his peaceful slumber the moment he heard his name. "Oh, hey Erza last night was…"

"DIE!" Erza roared punting the Dragonslayer in the head sending him crashing through the wall.

Natsu got out from the pile of armors he landed in and looked at the enraged and now dressed Titania glowering at him. "Good morning…?" he squeaked before the angry red head pummeled him into the ground for reasons unknown to him.

An hour later a bandaged Natsu and a rather embarrassed Erza walked along the streets of Magnolia. Natsu held Titania's hand as the townsfolk looked at the two more so on Erza since they rarely see the woman wear anything other than her armor. She's currently in her white sleeveless shirt and blue skirt much to her discomfort. It is Natsu's punishment for the woman who violently beaten him to the ground.

"Can I wear my armor now, Natsu?" Erza asked in mild discomfort as the Dragonslayer frowned at her.

"No! This is punishment for beating me up for no reason at all." Natsu said denying the woman her reprieve making her frown in annoyance.

"You're not the boss of me Natsu." Erza countered hotly glaring at the Dragonslayer and much to her dismay it didn't have any effect.

Natsu just crossed his arms and returned her glare with his own. "I'm not, but really? Forgetting that you dragged me back to Fairy Hills where we drank and eventually had hot, sweaty, and naked sex for the rest of the day. Come on Erza, even Cana doesn't forget and she's drunk most of the time." He stated in slight hurt.

Erza was about to reply when she realized that a crowd has gathered around them, all of them whispering about what they just heard. It was the second time she felt self conscious since they did the play. There are a few things that could get under the usually stoic woman and airing her dirty laundry in the open is one of them.

Natsu not noticing the woman's distress continued to talk about their night. "You really enjoyed yourself last night and you're pretty vocal too. It's a good thing that there are no kids in that place or it would've have been a pretty awkward morning." He pointed out.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed in embarrassment as he looked at her in annoyance.

"What?" Natsu demanded still fuming about the beating he received earlier before he collapsed on the sidewalk on his knees holding his crotch. "Why…?" he asked in a high pitched voice and for the second time that day he was beaten by Erza for reasons that elude him.

Erza cleared the crowd with a gaze that would've melted steel as she dragged her hapless boyfriend back to the guild. They arrived at the guild to hear the occasional ruckus its members tend to create and she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief since the news about them and Natsu hasn't reach their ears. She opened the door to greet everyone and the moment she did, they all stared at her in silent amazement and by the glint in their eyes they knew what they did.

"They finally did it!" Happy remarked floating in front of the two.

And before Erza could scare them to submission the guild erupted in an uproar as the women mobbed Titania asking for all the sordid details of their tryst. As the guild continued to make a fuss at Natsu's newest and greatest conquest, Mirajane felt numb as she watched the newly established couple. Unable to notice Cana sitting in front of her as even the brunette felt a little jealous at the two, but didn't bother to explore it more since she had more important matters to attend to.

"Are you ok Mira?" Cana asked looking at the woman and frowned.

Mirajane smiled at Cana before she spoke. "I am, never felt better actually." She replied placing the mug she's cleaning. "I just remembered that I have something important to do, would you take care of the bar for Me." she didn't even wait for Cana's reply as she left.

"Let her be Cana." Makarov spoke, stopping Cana from following Mirajane. "Let them deal with it in their own way." He stated.

"But they can't even talk to one another without digging up their old wounds." Cana countered as she relented. "She's going to lose him if she doesn't make a move, Master." she added as Makarov nodded as he simply hummed in acknowledgement as he saw Natsu look at the direction of the guild's doors even as Erza did the same.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mirajane lay on her bed while looking up at the ceiling, taking in what she just learned that day. Cana warned her time and time again yet she ignored her and hoped that Natsu would be the one to approach her and reestablish their friendship. She laughed bitterly at the thought when she would push him away when he tries to talk to her. She took the picture frame on her bed's headboard to look at the picture of when they where kids.

"_It's not like I like you or anything. Lissana put me into it._"

The memory made her smile as she ran her hands over it. It was her birthday and Natsu gave her the sapphire pendant she now wore and it was also the first time she didn't embarrass or tease him and simply gave him a kiss on the cheek. She sighed and looked at Lissana at the picture as a tear fell for her loss as she cried herself to sleep dreaming of the day everything changed.

Outside their house Natsu stood looking at her window wondering if he should really move on from Mirajane. The woman he learned to love after his return even as he told himself to never forgive the woman. He ran his hand on his hair in annoyance before he left looking at the clear blue sky and looked back at the time when everything changed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Two years earlier.

The Strauss siblings along with Natsu rode the train towards their destination near the border of Fiore. Mirajane looked at the Dragonslayer lying on her sister's lap and couldn't decide on whether to pity or to be amused at the sight.

Mirajane decided to choose the later and annoy the Dragonslayer. "You look more of an idiot now than you usually do, Natsu." she teased.

"Shud up…" Natsu mumbled amusing the demon further.

"Can you really be of any help to us Natsu?" Mirajane said poking Natsu in the forehead as he tried to swat it away.

"Stop it, Mira." Lissana admonished her elder sister who shrugged while directing a smirk at Natsu. "It's not his fault his not good at any form of transportation. Besides, with Natsu coming with us, our job will be easier." She stated.

Elfman feeling a little bit offended as his pride took a blow spoke. "We don't need Natsu's help. A real man could take care of his siblings alone!" he exclaimed.

"We know Elfman." Mirajane said placing a reassuring hand at her younger brother. "I just brought Natsu along with us so he could see how real mages work." She stated smugly earning her the ire of the Dragonslayer.

The train ride to their destination remained quite all throughout aside from Mirajane's occasional teasing. They got out of the train and rented a carriage much to Natsu's chagrin to ferry them to their destination. A few hours later the carriage abruptly stopped as they heard explosions seconds later. They all got out of the carriage and saw the town a blaze as a massive creature towered over the houses as it brought destruction in its wake.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu exclaimed pointing at the monster with barely restrained excitement.

"That's the Beast. An ancient demon from the past and that's our target." Mirajane replied as she transformed into her Satan Soul and took flight. "Lissana, go to the village and help them get to safety. Natsu and Elfman, we'll take on the beast. Follow me!" she ordered flying towards their target.

"A real man never backs down from a fight!" Elfman exclaimed running after his sister.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted in excitement while spewing flames from his mouth before he looked back at the youngest Strauss. "Be careful ok, Lissana. I mean a first date in a hospital wouldn't look like a date at all." He reminded his girlfriend as they both blushed in embarrassment.

The thought still made him feel funny. The fact that he and Lissana is now a couple made him feel happy even though they just became one a few days earlier. It all started from a simple teasing and whether it was an accident or not Natsu confessed his feelings towards Lissana and she did the same. Nobody in the guild knew about their current relationship and made the decision to tell everyone today but with the sudden turn of events decided to hold it off till they return.

"I will." Lissana nodded as Natsu grinned as he started to leave. "Hey Natsu…"

"What is it Lis…" Natsu paused as she stole a kiss from the Dragonslayer, silencing him for a few seconds before she pulled back.

"For good luck… Now go and help my sister." Lissana whispered pushing Natsu towards their direction.

Natsu took a little while to recover staring at Lissana before he broke into a full blown grin. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" he exclaimed as flames erupted from all over his body. "Prepare yourself you stupid demon! I'm going to burn you into a crisp!"

Lissana giggled at Natsu's childish exuberance as he dashed off to join the fight.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The Beast towered over the town as it continued on its rampage. It swung its massive arms on one of the buildings causing it to collapse. The town's people ran in different directions, fearing for their lives as the monster continued on its destructive path as they noticed something fly towards the demon.

Mirajane slammed her fist against the demon's face causing it to stagger to its side before delivering a powerful kick sending in crashing to the ground. "Everyone, get to safety. We're mages from Fairy Tail and we'll take care of this monster." She exclaimed as the villagers cheered at her arrival before they ran towards the hills.

Elfman ran towards the town and headed for the slowly recovering demon. He used his Take Over magic and transformed his right arm into a massive black arm of a beast, increasing his physical strength and punching power. He catapulted himself into the air and delivered a powerful punch into its face causing it to once again topple over.

"A real man knows how to take a beating!" He righteously proclaimed slamming his fist at the demon's shin, collapsing on its knees as Mirajane slammed her open palm on the demon electrocuting it and causing an explosion seconds later.

"Good job Elfman." Mirajane praised his younger brother. Elfman grinned at his sister before he is sent crashing into one of the houses with one swipe from the monster. "Elfman!" she shouted in worry forgetting about her opponent that lunged at her.

"That's was sloppy Mira." Natsu teased holding the demon in his arms.

Mirajane couldn't help but blush lightly at how handsome he looked as he carried her in his arms. Like a prince that saved the damsel in distress she mused. She may be boyish at times, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have dreams like most girls.

"Yeah, that was sloppy of me." Mirajane agreed as Natsu gaped at her as he put her down. "I guess I'm easily distracted when it comes to my siblings." She admitted smirking at the stunned Dragonslayer.

Natsu huffed in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, just don't go dragging me down." he added.

The amused smirk on her face only annoyed the Dragonslayer and was about to retort when they noticed the Beast's fist heading their way. Both of them jumped at the same time, dodging its massive fist that crushed the house beneath them.

"**Beast Soul: Iron Bull!**" Elfman exclaimed slamming his armored fist on the Beast's head, knocking it back.

"Elfman!" Mirajane released a sigh of relief seeing her brother unharmed. She saw the Beast struck her brother once more though this time he was able to effectively block the attack. Narrowing her eyes she flew towards the creek running in the middle of the town. She used her powers to manipulate the water and send it crashing towards her opponent with enough force to throw it backwards.

The Beast landed a few meters away as it stood up once more and charged at its attacker. Natsu took the opportunity to attack and delivered a powerful flaming kick at its head causing it to land on its back skidding forward before stopping. Natsu held its tail as a maniacal grin appeared on his face.

"Heave ho!" Natsu grunted as he started to lift the Beast from the ground with inhuman brute strength, before he spun around and around slamming the monster along the buildings as both siblings watched his amazing show of strength.

After the final the spin he threw the Beast skyward, away from the village as he stopped in his tracks and widened his stance. The grin never left his face as he sucked in massive amounts of air making his stomach expand, placing both of his open fists in front of his mouth. Mirajane knew what he's planning and acted accordingly as she started to gather dark magic at the palm of her hands.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

"**Evil Explosion!**"

Both powerful attacks raced towards its target and created a massive explosion in the night sky. Everyone saw the massive explosion as the townspeople watched in amazement as the Beast flew out of the town. Lissana couldn't help but be proud at her sister and Natsu's strength meanwhile Elfman felt insecure at Natsu's capabilities that far surpassed his own. In his mind, it was his job to help and protect his sisters

"Race you there!" Natsu challenged Mirajane as he leans forward and aimed his hands backward and dashed towards the beast's location, using his flames to increase his speed.

Mirajane smiled at his childishness. "I'll take you on, Natsu!" she shouted back as she flew after the speeding Dragonslayer. "Hurry up, Elfman." She ordered looking back at her younger brother.

Elfman felt left out from the fight as both his elder sister and Natsu easily took on the beast while all he did was land two hits and gets thrown away a moment later. He crushed those errant thoughts behind and ran after the two.

"A real man never doubts his own abilities!" Elfman exclaimed.

Meanwhile Natsu and Mirajane continued their assault on the beast, using everything in their arsenal to bring it down. Mirajane fired a beam of dark magic from her hand that exploded on impact and covered the beast in a cloud of smoke. She dodged as it erupted from the cloud of smoke, leaping into the air as it tried to grab her. Natsu used the opportunity and attacked, head butting the monster on its abdomen creating another explosion on impact and sending it crashing to the valley walls. Natsu followed through with his attack by throwing a massive fireball at his opponent.

"That was impressive." Mirajane commented as Natsu gave her a smug look. "For an idiot." She added slyly.

"Hey, come down here and I'll show you who's an idiot." Natsu demanded glaring at the laughing demon.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." Mirajane replied sultrily making Natsu blush. "Natsu! Look out!" she screamed as the beast leaped at Natsu, its fist created a massive crater where the Dragonslayer stood.

"Get your stupid fist off me!" Natsu roared as he looked up and opened his mouth using his breath attack at close range.

The beast roared in pain as it retracted its fist, staggering backwards Mirajane took the opportunity to deliver another attack. She flew towards the beast and delivered a powerful somersault kick to its chin as she gathered dark magic in between her hands and slamming it on the beast's chest.

"**Soul Extinction!**"

Mirajane pushed the attack deeper into the monsters chest until she sent it deeper into the mountain valley. It was then that Elfman arrived seeing Mirajane dote over the slightly injured Dragonslayer. He immediately walked towards the two to greet them if they're ok and ask if their target is dead.

"Hey, Elfman! What took you?" Natsu asked with a grin. "You missed out on the fun stuff."

"I ran as fast as I can." Elfman replied. "Where is it? Is it dead?" he asked as Mirajane noticed the slight disappointment in her brother's voice.

Mirajane placed a hand on her brother's shoulders and spoke. "It still lives, Elfman. We need your help to defeat It." she replied.

"What do you need Elfman for?!" Natsu demanded though not to antagonize Elfman but it was what he was seeing. "We're doing fine on our own. I think one more attack like that would end that thing." He stated in annoyance.

Mirajane directed a glare at Natsu before she slapped him at the back of his head sending him face first into the dirt. "Idiot! Demons like that don't go down easily. Don't you ever read you stupid lizard!" Mirajane snapped while driving her boot on Natsu's butt. "Even if it's a lower ranking demon, it would still need an attack powerful enough to destroy a town to finally kill it. The best option we have is for Elfman to take it over." she said, finally revealing the reason she brought her siblings with her.

Natsu got up from the ground and looked at Mirajane dumbly." Take Over? What's that? Is he going to ride that thing?" he asked dodging Mirajane's swipe but not her tail as he fell on his butt.

"No, you idiot!" Mirajane sighed at Natsu's bottomless well of stupidity. "It's the type of magic the three of us use. You've done missions where you defeated the monster and a person came out right?" she asked as he nodded. "That's called Take Over magic. It allows us to take over the body of our target and permanently gain its power and abilities." She explained as Natsu's eyes shined in excitement.

"Cool!" Natsu exclaimed standing up. "You three are amazing!"

"Yes, we are." Mirajane agreed as she continued. "But it's not without its risks. The target must be physically and mentally exhausted for it to work without a hitch, because if we tried to take it over while it could still resist us the opposite will happen. The monster were trying to take over will do the same thing to us, but instead of taking our physical forms they will regenerate and our strength will be added to theirs."

"I see, so we need to completely break it so Elfman could safely Take Over its body." Natsu said as he nodded sagely.

Mirajane and Elfman looked at him like he had grown another head. "Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?" the siblings asked in unison.

"Hey!" Natsu snapped as the siblings laughed at his expense.

Their laughter ended as they heard its roar and decided to finish the job. The group immediately ran towards where the monster ended and saw the damage Mirajane's attack did as cracks appeared from all over its body. They didn't waste any time attacking the demon, delivering blow after blow as it continued to fight off its attackers, and after a few minutes of their relentless assault it fell into the ground as they stood a few feet from it.

"If all S-class jobs are like this, the Master won't have any problems allowing doing one." Natsu stated smugly.

Mirajane rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless and looked at her brother. "Go on Elfman. Make me proud." She said ending her transformation and returned to her natural look.

"I will sister." Elfman nodded as he moved towards the unmoving beast.

He placed both of his hands on the beast's massive arm and closed his eyes as his magic seal appeared, concentrating on merging his will with the beast's as they are both enveloped in bright light. Elfman opened his eyes and found himself trapped in a never ending darkness.

"Natsu! Mirajane! Lissana! Where are you?" Elfman shouted, frantically searching for them at the sea of darkness until he saw light at the distance.

Fear started to creep up his being as he continued to run, yet unable to reach his destination. He felt his legs go numb as he looked down and saw the darkness take his legs, he pushed his fear behind him and continued to head for the light even as his body slowly disappears. Elfman desperately tried to reach for the light as his hands is consumed by the darkness and it was then that the light he was chasing started to move towards him. As the light drew closer it slowly took the form of the demon their fighting until he is face to face with its massive head, and it was then that he realized that he was the one being taken over.

"Runaway Sister!" Elfman screamed as the beast devoured him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Outside Natsu and Mirajane waited for the spell to end.

"How long does this thing usually last?" Natsu asked looking at Mirajane who's currently focused at the scene, a growing sense of worry at the pit of her stomach. "Hey Mira, Mira, are you ok?" he asked.

Mirajane was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What is it Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu raised a curious eyebrow at the demon. "I was asking how long it usually takes before the Take Over ends." He repeated.

"It depends on both their wills Natsu. The stronger Elfman's will is, the faster he could Take Over the demon." Mirajane replied, the dreadful feeling in her gut only grew as time passed.

"Don't worry Elfman's one of the strongest people I know!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin. It was then that the light covering the two grew. "Look he's done already." He pointed.

"**Runaway Sister!**" 

Mirajane's heart drop the moment she heard her brother's scream as the white light turned black. She watched in horror as her brother is taken over by the beast that brought its fist down on Natsu as it released a mighty roar that herald the change none of them would ever forget.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu and Mira**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**XOXOXO**

Lucy watched as Mirajane lifelessly wander around the guild –the basement after having the top destroyed by Phantom Lord- passing the orders around its members. The woman would still smile when she delivered their drinks, but it didn't reach her eyes. After the news of Natsu and Erza being a couple, Mirajane entered a downward spiral that seemed to suck the life out the ever smiling woman.

"Watcha doin', Lucy~!" Cana slurred, Fairy Tail's resident drunk greeted, draping an arm around the blonde's shoulder before groping her breast.

"Cana!" Lucy screeched, pulling herself away from the brunette. "Keep your hands to yourself, please!"

"Sorry, sorry~!" Cana apologized, pressing her palms together and bowing lightly in apology. "Can't help myself sometimes," she admitted, "your soooo sexy and all!"

Lucy wanted to die in a hole somewhere as everybody in the guild started laughing as Cana's lewd comments about her and the drunk in different intimate positions with whip cream and lots of body oil rang out into the open. She didn't know what those two items has to do with such acts, but she wished she wouldn't find out.

After the debacle that is her humiliation, Lucy looked at Cana and asked. "Is something eating, Mirajane? She seems to collapse on herself this pass few days."

Cana sobered up at the question and glanced at Mirajane. It was true. After the revelation of Natsu and Erza being a couple, Mirajane was never the same and seemed to radiate an aura of sadness that her bright smile couldn't hide.

"I told her to stop wasting her time…" Cana sighed, watching the former demon's movements as her comment only confused the blonde.

"What do you mean, Cana?" Lucy asked as Cana turned to face her.

Drinking from her mug and releasing an unwomanly belch, "Our Barmaid has a thing for Natsu and she blew her chance because she couldn't let go of the past." Cana divulged all Lucy needed to know about Mirajane's current situation.

Lucy thought about it for a moment. She knew that the Natsu she met wasn't the Natsu Mirajane knew, but what could've happened between them that Mirajane couldn't even approach Natsu and vice versa. Lucy didn't want to admit it, but she had to guess that it was Natsu that caused the rift between them. And by the time he realized his mistake, it was already too late.

"Do you know when it happened?" Lucy queried, wondering if Cana is sober enough to answer.

"Exactly before Erza beat some sense into him." Cana answered, drinking once again. None of the guild knew that it was Natsu that defeated Erza, not the other way around.

"Do you know what happened between them?" Lucy asked again, hoping that Cana at least knew what happened that day.

Cana sighed, depressed. "Sadly, I don't know. No one knows what happened between those two that day." she admitted tiredly, "you can ask Erza. She was the one that saw those two before she challenged Natsu into that fight."

"Thanks, Cana." Lucy said as she scanned the guild for the red head, realizing that Titania wasn't in the guild as well as Natsu. "Do you know where Erza is?"

"Try Natsu's home at the hills outside Magnolia. Erza didn't come home last night." Cana suggested as she returned to her drinking.

Lucy perked up at the new information. "He doesn't live here in Magnolia?" she wondered, "I always thought that everyone here lives somewhere inside the city. How come?"

"Don't know really." Cana shrugged, "Never bothered to ask."

After asking for directions to Natsu's home in the hills, Lucy left to find Erza and maybe find some answers to the question plaguing her mind. She met Erza along the way and wasn't able to ask her questions since Titania dragged her back to the guild after finding out about the attack.

The next day, Team Shadowgear was found nailed to the large Sola tree which incited the wrath of Makarov as the entire guild with the exception of Mirajane, Lucy and the injured Shadowgear team headed towards Phantom Lord HQ. After ensuring that Levy and the rest are ok, Lucy decided to head back to the guild. Rain started to pour, and along the way, she met a woman clad in blue before she was abducted by Phantom Lord.

**XOXOXO**

Meanwhile at The Magic Council's HQ in Magnolia, Natsu stood in front of the person that he spent more than a year training, taught him everything he knows, from Erza and Gray's past, movements of the top three dark guilds, and the Master of the person standing before his cell. Ultear Milokovich, leader of the seven kin and third strongest mage in Grimoire Heart, spy for Jellal Fernandez and a woman desperate to go back to the past.

A woman he once had relations with.

Once he considered her someone close, but the moment she chose to stay and continue on her search for the Dark mage Zeref knowing what her master's plan was, it made him decide to forget about the woman.

"It's been awhile, Natsu." The woman sang, arms crossed lightly under her impressive breasts, leaning on her right leg.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the woman and broke the cuffs with ease. "What do you want, Ultear? I kept my promise of looking the other way as long you don't interfere with Fairy Tail." His usual cheerful voice grew cold. He allowed her to escape back at Galuna Island since it was only a coincidence that they met there.

"Don't be like that, Natsu, not to me." Ultear pleaded as she draped herself all over the Dragonslayer, "Not after everything we shared…" she whispered the last part and letting it hang in the air.

"What do you want, Ultear?" Natsu repeated, he's been feeling restless ever since he was locked inside for a day.

The fiasco with Eisenwald was blamed on him and the Council decided to enact their punishment right after Natsu and Erza finished their job, not even letting him return back to Fairy Tail. Ultear personally delivered the warrant for his arrest while bringing a small regiment of Rune knights just in case Titania or Salamander makes a fuss.

Ultear pulled back and stared at the Dragonslayer, her eyes held the same cold look Salamander has, "Nothing really. Just wanted to know what my prized student is doing…" there was no emotion in her voice as she took a step back, "Meredy misses you, just so you know."

**XOXOXO**

**FLASHBACK**

It's been a year since Natsu joined Grimoire Heart to train. Joining them so he could improve himself, but never accompanying them to whatever crimes they commit. During Natsu's time with Grimoire Heart, Ultear personally supervised Salamander's progress. She watched him work himself to the bone as his power and skill improved exponentially from fighting members of the kin. Curiosity struck, her wondering what drives him to train as hard as he could and after six months of training and watching the Dragonslayer, a single night changed everything and a strange relationship grew between them.

They grew closer to one another and after another six months. Ultear asked Natsu to officially join Grimoire Heart.

"Join us, Natsu." Ultear began, breaking the silence between them.

"I was going to ask you to leave with me along with Meredy, Ultear." Natsu retorted, "I may have agreed to tag along with this group because I want to get stronger, but I will never join a dark guild. Even if you're in it…" his tone of voice carried no argument. It was final and irrevocable.

A slight curving of her lips was the only indication of her feelings. "I implore you to reconsider, Natsu." her voice was even, but it told him otherwise. She was pleading for him to stay.

"Did your Master tell you to ask me to stay?" Natsu asked, though it was more of a statement than an answer.

"Yes." Ultear replied as he clenched his fist in anger, "but more importantly. I want you to stay by my side." she confessed, walking ahead and stopping in front of Natsu."

"Then why don't you do the opposite and come back with me to Fairy Tail," Natsu countered, "I'm sure we could take the rest of the kin down if they decided to stop you from leaving." He may have only gotten to truly know Ultear two months ago, but he already cared for the woman deeply.

"We could. But…" Ultear paused to deliver a kick to the unsuspecting Natsu. "I'm afraid no is my answer, Natsu."

Natsu glared at the woman, wiping the blood from his lips. "What the hell was that?" he growled at the woman.

"I'm going to ask you again." Ultear tried again, her eyes were cold and devoid of the warmth she has for him. "Join us, Natsu. Master Hades has seen your progress and wants you to join."

"No!" Natsu screamed at the woman before a black fire ball slammed against him. The explosion sent him tumbling along the dirt. "Zancrow!" he seethed, glaring at the blond man standing a few feet away from him.

"I wish you chose differently…" Ultear lamented as she started walking away, "Kill him…"

**FLASHBACK END**

**XOXOXO**

"Enough with the games, Ultear!" Natsu growled as he slammed his fist at the wall. He was supposed to be free today and the nagging feeling that something bad has happened to the guild kept getting worse.

"Very well then," Ultear started, "I just wanted to apologize for what I did back then, and I want you back, Natsu." she didn't care if she sounded possessive or jealous. She realized that a part of her died when she gave the order to kill him and felt more than relieved when it was Zancrow that ended half dead after their fight.

Natsu was stunned at her words and saw the look in her eyes. It was the same look she had when they spent time together, whether it's his training, going out on a date or wrapped up in each other's arm after sex. After she betrayed him, Ultear's name always had 'that traitor' attached to it, but after his fight with Erza, he moved on.

Natsu looked at the woman and memories of the times they shared came back. "You know, Ul. The day you chose your own goals over me left me bitter fool for months… even after I returned to Fairy Tail." He admitted as a look of sadness framed his face. "I hurt the person I care about, and now, she couldn't even stand the sight of Me." he sighed.

"If you'd told me sooner, I might've considered it. But now…" Natsu shook his head ruefully and smiled at the woman. What they had was great, though brief, it was great. "I'm with Erza now and I'm serious with her. I'm trying to move on from someone and I'm certain that being with Erza would help."

"I see…" Ultear whispered with regret, "I guess I really screwed up with you, huh?" Natsu nodded as she shook her head while smiling.

"Is there anything else, Ul?" Natsu asked, a little relaxed now that things are alright between them. "I feel that something bad has happened to the guild and I really need to get back." the panic was back in his voice.

Ultear stepped to the side and looked expectantly at the Dragonslayer, "then be on your way then." She gestured with a smile.

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned as he started to walk pass the woman, but before he could get too far, a hand landed on his shoulder and turned him around as Ultear planted a kiss on him. "Hey, I told you I'm with Erza now!" Natsu protested as he blushed.

"For old time's sake," Ultear reasoned, "now go, Natsu." she pushed the Dragonslayer away. Natsu still flustered from her sudden attack stuck her tongue out at the woman before he ran back towards Fairy Tail.

**XOXOXO**

It's been a year and a half since Natsu left and during that time, a lot has changed about Mirajane. First was her appearance. Gone was the bad girl, and replaced with the sweet and gentle woman, throwing all of her old clothes and replacing them with dresses. She stopped taking missions and simply took the post as the guild's Barmaid. The greatest change was the loss of her powers; the once mighty 'Demon' was left with a mere fraction of what she had.

Natsu's decision to leave the guild weighed heavy on both her heart and conscience. For more than a year, there was no news about him and a day didn't go by that she didn't fear for his safety. Mirajane spent the days thinking of ways to apologize to him, to earn his trust and friendship back as Natsu was the only thing running around in his mind.

And then that day came. Natsu, after a year and a half after he left returned back to Fairy Tail. Mirajane wanted to approach him, but stopped when she saw the scar on his arm where 'The Beast' bit him and the cold indifference he has for everyone. Her determination wavered at how Natsu simply brushed Gray aside, not even bothering to rise to his insults. Mirajane steeled her nerves and tried to approach Natsu, but his cold gaze stopped her from moving. It was the same hate filled gaze that she received when the news of Lissana's death reached him.

After that, she rarely saw Natsu even after his return. He was always busy doing missions, not even bothering to stop to talk to anyone in the guild, too busy in getting a spot for the annual promotional exam.

It was like another Mystogan joined the guild.

Two weeks later, the exams came and the very next day, a new S-class mage joined their ranks in the form of Natsu Dragneel. He defeated both Laxus and Mystogan with Laxus spending three days in the hospital after he fought Natsu, while Natsu was chewed off by the Master for what he did to his Grandchild.

The following week, Mirajane watched Natsu's every move so she could formulate a plan to talk to Natsu, but every single one failed. He didn't scream at her, but he didn't talk to her either and she considered it as a victory as she planned on ambushing Natsu as he leaves the guild.

**XOXOXO**

Mirajane expertly shadowed Natsu as he mindlessly walked around town, bickering with his partner Happy. He was still the same, she deduced. He would laugh and fool around with the Exceed, every time she hears his laughter, a blush would creep up her face and her heart would race.

"Was it really that long?" Mirajane wondered, placing her hands on her chest. A year and half of thinking nothing but Natsu's welfare nurtured feelings of attraction. She not only wants to restore their friendship, but something more.

Too lost in her own thoughts of romance with Natsu that she didn't notice when Happy left. Moving before she could lose him, Mirajane stealthily approached Natsu and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" Mirajane chirped. It was then that she noticed the difference in height, he's taller now. A year and a half ago they were practically the same height.

Natsu paused knowing who the person is. She was the reason he asked Happy to leave in the first place. Rather than answer her question. Natsu simply continued forward and ignored Mirajane, still bitter about what happened to Lissana and Ultear's betrayal. Rather than end up hurting the woman, he chose to ignore her and save the both of them the trouble of getting chewed by the Master if they end up fighting.

Natsu never knew that the Mirajane of old died when he left. He thought that Mirajane was playing him for the fool, that by acting like Lissana, she would be able to earn his forgiveness. So, Natsu walked away, away from the person he thought would never change.

Mirajane's smile faltered at his actions, but remained determined. She followed him around town asking him of his adventures, but his responses were far from satisfactory. Monosyllabic grunts were a far cry from what she was expecting. Every question she asked that got no answer made her determination waver and Natsu angrier.

Natsu finally arrived in front of the old Sola tree, looking at the massive tree with longing and melancholy. Mirajane was the same, longing, regret, sadness and hope washed over her like a wave just by standing in front of the tree with Natsu.

"I could still remember when you'd wait here with Lissana for me to return from a job." Mirajane said, looking at the tree. "It always makes me happy when the two of you would welcome me back –well, Lissana would- while you whine." She giggled at the memory.

Natsu had to smile at that memory. It was back when things were simple and less complicated. "Yeah… she would always drag me to come and wait for your return." Natsu acknowledged her. His voice remained neutral, betraying nothing of his thoughts.

Mirajane's confidence grew when he spoke. "I always wanted to have the same hold Lissana has over you," A light frown appeared on her face, "she always hogs you all to herself."

Natsu couldn't help but grin as he could feel her pout behind him. "Lissana always had a way of keeping me in line, and you in check." A ghost of a smile graced his features as he glanced towards her.

Mirajane blushed, calming her beating heart. When they were younger, she always found him cute, but now that they're older. He's far more handsome than she imagined. "Lissana was always the mother figure of the guild." she pointed out as another silence washed over them.

Natsu nodded and decided that they've talked long enough. He turned to face her and the same neutral look greeted her. "What's with the sudden change of look, Mirajane?" it always made him wonder why the arrogant Demon became the modest Barmaid.

Mirajane was startled by his question, but didn't find any reason to lie to Natsu. Shifting her footing, she gripped her left arm firmly as she looked to the side. "When Lissana died and you left… the guild lost most of its vitality… like everything's duller. It was Lissana's smile that brightened up the guild." she explained as Natsu silently listens. "I felt responsible for what happened and took it upon myself to bring that life back to the guild. I changed myself so I could take Lissana's place… to replace the smile we lost."

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say as she found herself lifted into the air looking down at Natsu's hate filled gaze. "Do you think that you could replace Lissana by changing how you look?!" he spat with venom. "That everything between us would return back to normal by doing this!" the thought of Mirajane, Lissana's elder sister, would try and use Lissana's memory to get to him. His view of Mirajane worsened at her words.

"I…" Mirajane began as her plan to reconcile with Natsu failed miserably.

"Do you have any idea how painful it is when the one you love is suddenly ripped out from your life?!" Natsu demanded, shaking Mirajane. "We were supposed to tell everyone that we're finally together that day… that we finally got over our own hang-ups and confessed to one another!" his voice grew weak at his confession as it stunned Mirajane silent, unable to believe what she's hearing or what she's done to the both of them.

Mirajane tried to comfort Natsu by touching his cheek as Natsu shook with anger and despair. But the moment that Mirajane's finger touched his cheek, he snapped once again.

"Don't touch me!" Natsu seethed, tears running over his cheeks. "I trusted you, Mira! I looked up to you, but you allowed Lissana to die!" The grip on her dress tightened as he continued, "I told you to find her when Elfman attacked her, but you simply stood there and watched." His grip grew tighter as breathing became difficult for her, "I asked you to save her and yet you chose to go back and check on me, she could've lived if you didn't waste any time!"

"Natsu…" Mirajane gasped, dark spots started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I risked my life to save Elfman for you. How come you couldn't you couldn't do the same for me, Mira…? What good are your powers when you can't even save Lissana?!" Natsu's anger finally deflated as he slowly put the woman back down. The sound of her gasping for air only made him angrier, not on Mirajane, but on himself.

He looked down on Mirajane expecting her to fight back, to snap at him. He didn't expect her to take his outburst lying down. He wouldn't feel bad for what he did if only she fought back.

After recovering from her near asphyxiation, Mirajane couldn't even look at Natsu. She didn't know about Natsu and Lissana, about their newly formed relationship. A relationship that never got off because of her. She not only failed Natsu, but she also failed Lissana. Mirajane realized that she was a failure not only as a mage, but also as a sister and a friend.

Mirajane looked at Natsu one more time. She saw the jagged scar on his arm and the one on his midsection that almost cost him his life. This change Natsu's image for Mirajane, he didn't remind her of romance, but he reminded her of her failure. "I'm not even as powerful as I used to be… I lost almost all of my powers. Working as a Barmaid is the only thing I could do to help in the guild." She informed Natsu, not seeing the slight shock in his eyes. "Would you be happy if I left the guild?" she asked in a defeated tone of voice.

"No." Natsu replied flatly. "Do you think that running away would make me forgive you? I want you to carry that weight forever, Mira." Natsu replied, offering his hand and helping her stand before he pulled her close to him. "I would never forgive you, Mirajane. Nor will I ever trust you with the life of those important to me. I'd rather die than ask for your help." He whispered harshly.

Mirajane's hope of ever regaining Natsu's friendship shattered before her eyes from his words. Words that is as painful as the memory of her sister's death.

Mirajane didn't notice when Natsu left her. The only thing that registered in her mind that it was raining as her tears continued to fall from her eyes. Those bright sapphire orbs once again lost their luster. Mirajane cried silently as the world passed her by, thinking of how much of a failure she really is.

**XOXOXO**

Mirajane looked at Lucy, the blonde beating herself up for causing Fairy Tail trouble. The battle between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail ended up in their defeat after Makarov was tricked by Jose, leaving him fighting for his life. With the news of their defeat and Gray's rescue of Lucy, the celestial mage told them the reason why they were attacked.

After watching Gray comfort the blonde, Mirajane continued to call for Laxus. The lightning mage continued to remain elusive until she finally managed to contact him. Mirajane explained the situation, but the reply she got wasn't the one she was expecting.

"Serve's the Old Fool, right!" Laxus jeered, laughing at the news of their defeat. "I always knew that Natsu's victory over me was a fluke. The idiot must've been beaten up pretty good if he's not in the guild." His defeat against Natsu was still a sore subject for the young Drayer.

"He's not here… he was arrested yesterday and he was supposed to be released today." Mirajane replied uneasily. She didn't feel that she earned the right to call him by his name.

Another fit of laughter came from Laxus, "Really? Natsu is such a fool!" his laughter only infuriated Mirajane as she snapped.

"Stop saying that!" Mirajane seethed glaring at Laxus with venom.

"Oh? Did you finally get on his good graces, Mira?" Laxus inquired seeing the woman flinch. "Did you spread your legs just like every woman in the guild to get him to forgive you?" he asked maliciously loving how it unsettled Mirajane.

"That's enough, Laxus!" Cana cut in harshly. "Just because you lost to Natsu doesn't mean you have the right to look down on us. Just tell us whether we could count on your help or not!" She couldn't believe that the man was related to their Master.

Laxus snarled at Cana's audacity. "Shut your mouth, whore!" he growled causing everyone to gasp at the word, "If you really wanted my help. You should give me more respect, Cana. Give me a reward for my services. You would've done nicely if it weren't for the fact that your Salamander's cast off." He mocked, "I know! If the blo-"

Laxus wasn't able to finish his degrading statement as Mirajane shattered the Lacrima. "You're the worst, Laxus!" she hissed as a wave of despair washed over them.

Cana on the other hand wanted to pull the arrogant prick from the Lacrima and beat the life out of him. Laxus openly mocked what she and Natsu shared, they never would've stuck in the end, but her time with Natsu was one of her most precious memories. "When I see him, I'll kill him." She never felt this angry in her life and somehow thanked Laxus for riling everyone in the guild.

Anger is more useful than fear and despair.

**XOXOXO**

Erza leaned her head on the shower walls as anger and disappointment wash over her. She didn't know what to do after Makarov has fallen. It was the reason why she ordered their retreat to tend to their Master and think of a plan to fight back, but more importantly, to wait for Natsu's return. She needed him for emotional support, to be just Erza and let the weight of leadership fall to Natsu.

During the duration of their relationship, Erza found that Natsu has the makings of a strong and charismatic leader. It was the reason she didn't raise any questions about their team's name. Natsu always know what he's fighting for, and he never breaks under pressure when the lives of those he cared about was at stake.

Erza lightly pound her fist on the wall as her fears and anxiety took its toll. "What's taking you so long, Natsu?" she asked desperately, "the guild needs you…" Erza wrapped her arms around her body, "I need you…"

It was then that she felt the earth move as the sound of their members rushing outside caused her to move, wrapping herself in a towel and hastily went outside. Another wave of fear struck her as she saw the massive castle stalk towards their guild before it stopped and Jose's announcement of destroying Fairy Tail if they refused to surrender Lucy. The answer he got was what he both expected and wanted as he ordered the firing of Jupiter.

Erza immediately acted, Requipping her Adamantine armor and placed herself in front of everyone. She took the full brunt of the attack as her armor slowly breaks under the strain, until the attack lost its strength, but not without taking serious injuries as Erza was flung backwards scattering her armors remains. Jose was stunned but undeterred and continued with his assault sending his shades to fight Fairy Tail while Jupiter charges.

Mirajane quickly went to Erza's side, cradling the injured Titania and hearing her mutter Natsu's name. It brought both sadness and jealousy to the woman before she carried Erza inside the guild asking for Lucy's help to tend to Erza.

**XOXOXO**

With Titania's fall Gray immediately asked for Happy's help to stop Jupiter to which the Exceed nodded. After being flown into the castle, Gray entered the cannon through its barrel and followed it until he reached the chamber where the massive Lacrima is located. There he found his target and a member of the element four.

"I'm afraid that your journey ends here." Totomaru stated as he watched Gray land on the floor. "I'm a member of the Element Four, Totomaru." With the simple introduction, the mage immediately attacked Gray sending flames at the ice mages direction.

Gray dodged the attack as the flames burned the wall behind him. He couldn't help but be impressed at the damage he caused. "I'd be more impressed if he destroyed the wall that was behind me." he muttered.

"I was simply limiting my powers so I wouldn't cause unwanted damage to Jupiter." Totomaru's voice suddenly came too close for Gray's comfort as the Fire mage appeared in Gray's path.

Gray was greeted with pain as he received a kick on his gut that sent him crashing back into the wall. Totomaru followed up by sending a column of fire towards the Ice mage, but this time it caused an explosion that blew a hole in the wall Gray's imbedded in.

"Fairy Tail mages are real pushovers." Totomaru mocked as he prepared to tell his Master of his rather quick victory until he noticed the cat eating fish calmly. "Aren't you going to go and ask your friends for help?" the fire mage asked, intrigued at the blue cat's unnerving calmness.

"Me?" Happy pointed to himself as he munched on his fish. Totomaru simply nodded as a rather dark look appeared on the cat's face. "There's no need, Gray can handle you easily."

"I'm impressed by your trust in the Ice mage skills, but he's done for." Totomaru replied until his feet and legs grow cold. He tried to pull his legs out of the ice, but failed as he looked at where the Ice mage is.

"Your flames are quite strong, but…" Gray commented as he walked out of the cloud of smoke. He remembered the time he challenge Natsu to a fight where he ended like Laxus in the hospital. "I know someone whose flames burn hotter and stronger than yours, and when he comes out of prison. I'll beat the shit out of him."

Totomaru was able to dodge Gray's initial strike, thankful for his speed; he sent another column of flames towards Gray. Gray simply waited for the attack as a sword made from Ice formed in his hands and vaulted towards the flames. Totomaru watched as his flames devoured the Ice mage thinking that victory was his until Gray erupted out of the flames.

"**Ice Bringer!**" Gray roared, striking Totomaru in the chest as ice formed from where he struck the fire mage sending him colliding with the massive Lacrima. Landing on the floor, Gray finished the fight by using his "**Ice Make: Gungnir**". Gray destroyed the magic focusing Lacrima by creating a massive pillar of ice, breaking the Lacrima and encasing Totomaru in Ice.

Happy floated beside the Ice mage. "You did great, Gray!" the cat cheered, "though it took you longer than expected, Natsu would've finished it sooner with more excitement." He declared, dodging Gray's fist.

"Excitement to Natsu, means blowing this place back into the Stone Age!" Gray countered and going into a defensive position the moment he heard a noise coming from behind him. "Oh, it's you Elfman. How did you get here?"

The younger Strauss sibling stopped in front of the Ice mage. "That's not what's important right now." Elfman said, "After you destroyed Jupiter, Master Jose decided to destroy Fairy Tail using the '**Abyss Break**' Spell. Mirajane told me that we need to defeat the rest of the Elemental Four to stop it!" he explained as Gray's eye narrowed in determination.

"Let's get going then!" Gray declared as they went inside to find the rest of the Four.

**XOXOXO**

Outside, everyone cheered at Gray's success at destroying Jupiter, but it was short lived when Jose started the process of using the Abyss Break to destroy Fairy Tail. Jose sent more of his shades to attack Fairy Tail that they vigorously fought against.

Mirajane watched her friends fight off the shades as she gripped her arm in disappointment. She was powerless to help the people that Natsu cared about, watching them fight to protect Lucy. She turned around and leaned on the wall, looking as the Celestial mage tend to Erza. She wanted to help, but Natsu's painful words left a deep mark in her.

"What am I to do, Cana?" Mirajane asked looking at the ceiling. "I want to help, but I'm powerless to do anything."

"You're not as powerful back then. It's enough that you're tending to Erza, Mira." Cana replied, standing defensively outside the guild. It was the painful truth, but it had to be said. "Leave the fighting to us and make sure Lucy and Erza are safe. I'm sure Natsu will greatly appreciate it." Cana encouraged.

Mirajane nodded as Cana returned to fighting once again. It left Mirajane to her thoughts as she thought of a way to be of help to the guild, but more importantly Natsu. She glanced towards the blonde, anxious and depressed; the desire to fight was boiling inside Lucy. But she knew if Lucy was caught then everything they did will be for naught. It was then an idea struck her.

"Lucy, could you come with me." Mirajane ordered the blonde.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as she followed Mirajane down the familiar path towards the guild's underground library.

After arriving at their destination, Mirajane turned around to face the blonde. "I want you to stay here, Lucy. We'll take care of everything." Mirajane ordered, shocking the blonde.

"But I want to fight too, Mira!" Lucy countered; it was all she has ever thought of ever since they told her to tend to Erza. She wanted to be of use and not be a burden, especially because she was the cause of their problem.

"I know, but keeping you safe until he arrives is our top priority. They're fighting to protect you and it would only be a blow to their moral if you're injured or caught." Mirajane explained to the adamant blonde. "So, please… stay here and let us do what we have to do."

Seeing the sweet Mirajane beg for her to stay calmed her as she leaned unto the table. She started to cry once again for causing her friends trouble. What would Natsu say when he returns? He was the reason that she's a mage of Fairy Tail, and been nothing but big help to her when she's in trouble –whether it be on fights or her rent. Now, the guild is destroyed and everyone is fighting with their lives to protect her.

"It's ok, Lucy." Mirajane comforted the Blonde, "you're not the only one that feels that way. Everything will be alright, ok."

**XOXOXO**

"Reedus!" Mirajane called out, beckoning for the stout mage.

"Oui!" Reedus ran towards the woman. "What do you need Ms. Mira?"

"Follow me." Mirajane ordered as they went towards the underground library.

"What happened to Ms. Lucy?" Reedus asked, finding Lucy unconscious on top of the table.

"I put her to sleep." Mirajane answered as Reedus nodded, "please take her to our guild's secret warehouse. She'll be safe there."

"I understand." Reedus nodded as he lifted the blonde off the table and carried her outside.

Meanwhile, Phantom Lords own Dragonslayer watched Fairy Tail from afar as they fought his master's shades. Gajeel Redfox waited for his prey, the blonde Celestial mage they were paid for to capture. He didn't really care about the woman, but orders were orders and he will follow them in hopes of fighting Fairy Tail's Salamander. Stories of the powerful Dragonslayer have been rampant since Salamander's return to Fairy Tail and he's been itching to fight Natsu.

"Took them long enough." Gajeel muttered as he watched the unconscious blonde being carried by a round man that drew on his stomach that eventually came alive.

He then followed the man around town until they arrived at a warehouse. Kidnapping the woman was pretty easy because the round man didn't even put up much off a fight. Though he was impressed when Loke arrived to try and save Lucy, but suffered the same fate as his friend. With his work done, Gajeel carried the woman back to their immobile castle watching as the Abyss Break spell slowly completes itself.

**XOXOXO**

At the top of the castle, Gray fought another member of the Element Four, this time it was Juvia of the Sea. The battle was arduous at best since the woman's ability to manipulate water pushed him to his limit, but in the end he won and gained a fan in the form of Juvia.

Inside, Elfman faced off with Sol, another member of the Element Four. The strange man has the ability to control the earth around him and mold into the earth to hide or attack. Elfman much like Gray had a difficult time fighting Sol, but was able to stand his ground as he destroyed his attacks and slowly gains the upperhand.

"A real man doesn't hide from a fight!" Elfman roared punching and blocking Sol's attack.

"I'm starting to get tired of the rubbish you say." Sol countered, "A real man will do anything to win!" he declared having grown tired of their exchange and decided to defeat Elfman mentally instead.

Elfman charged Sol using his '**Beast Arm: Iron Bull**', breaking the statue Sol has made to escape. Sensing movement from behind Elfman quickly spun around to backhand Sol, only to stop at the image of his little sister.

"Lissana…" Elfman got out as memories both good and back came rushing back. But the one mistake he made outweighed all the good ones.

More statues surrounded Elfman as it all held looks of disappointment and betrayal directed at him and all at once, the replicas of Lissana spoke, all of them asking him why he failed her and did what he did. The replica's continued their mental assault while Elfman continued to apologize and slowly sink into despair. Sol used the opportunity to attack, blasting Elfman and sending him backwards.

"To think that you could do something like that to your sister, Elfman. I'm appalled." Sol mocked as he appeared in front of the unmoving Elfman. "Killing your little sister… So unmanly…"

Elfman slowly got up, head hung low as he continued to listen to Sol's ranting. "I'm sorry, Lissana…" Elfman apologized as he reached for the replica standing between him and Sol. "Big Brother made a mistake and you ended up paying for it with your life…" Sol watched in amusement as Elfman talked to the replica knowing that victory is assured.

"I never forgave myself for what happened, but someone important to you reminded me of what's important." Elfman continued as Natsu's voice played in his head.

"If you're a man as you say you are. Then move forward Elfman!" Natsu's voice filled with both anger and sadness rang in his mind, "Because I don't think I'd be able to control myself if I see you sully Lissana's memory by your weakness."

"What?!" Sol gasped out as Elfman's arm shot forward, his fingers wrapping around his neck.

"I made a promise to myself and Natsu that I'll become stronger," Elfman exclaimed as his magic seal erupted from beneath him as large amounts of magic leaked out of him. "Allowing myself to despair because of your trickery would mean breaking that promise! Breaking a promise is something a MAN would never do!" he declared, glaring at Sol with venom as he roared in anger.

Sol watched in fear as Elfman's already imposing form is bathed in light and the hands on his neck became larger and scalier. Another piercing roar echoed throughout the castle as the light subsided and he came face to face with the monster that changed everything. Elfman slammed Sol into the floor, cracking it and stunning the earth mage before he threw him into the wall.

Sol immediately melded into the wall to hide from the enraged Elfman who followed after him as he blasted the wall to pieces. Trying to get away from Elfman, Sol traveled into the floor to avoid detection and prepare for another counter attack.

"Where are you?!" Elfman roared, fully in control of his transformation. He scanned his surroundings, his senses heightened by his transformation. He immediately turned around to defend himself as Sol attacked him from the shadows, mocking Elfman as he did.

Sol finally calmed down after Elfman's initial assault and continued to attack him from a distance. Whenever Elfman charged at his direction, he'll simply hide into the floor and move away from him. That was until Elfman had enough as he slammed his foot on the ground causing a section of the floor to rise and slammed his arm on the rock, catching Sol by the neck.

Drawing the cowardly mage to him, "A real man finishes his battles quickly." Elfman sneered before he slammed Sol onto the floor, pinning his body. "Let's see you escape this! MAN!" Elfman threatened as he started pummeling the Phantom Lord mage into paste.

After he delivered the final blow, Elfman released the defeated mage, his transformation ending as he collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. Even with his enhanced defense, Elfman still received a lot of damage and needed to recuperate. He closed his eyes and memories of Lissana flooded his vision, of the times when they were young. Lissana telling him that she'll always forgive him no matter what.

That was the scene Gray saw as he arrived, walking up to Elfman, "You ok, Elfman?" Gray asked as stood at Elfman's side. "You look like crap."

Elfman opened his eyes and stood up, dusting his pants as he did so, "Man! A real man is always tenacious!" the younger Strauss exclaimed.

Gray eyed the man sensing the strange air around him as if a huge burden has been lifted of his shoulders. He walked pass Elfman and looked at the massive crater where Sol's mangled –alive, but unconscious- body is. "You did this, Elfman?" he asked as Elfman nodded with a grin, "remind me to never get on your bad side, big guy. He must've gone under your skin for him to end up like that." the Ice mage commented.

"Man. He made a mockery of the memory of my sister." Elfman said before he left, not even bothering to see if Gray is following him.

Gray's eyes hardened at the unconscious man before he released a sigh. Starting a war with Fairy Tail was one thing, but for him to stoop so low as to mock the dead. He chose the wrong person to mess with. "Hey, Elfman," he called, "wait for me!"

**XOXOXO**

Outside the guild members of Fairy Tai continued to fight a losing battle as Jose's shades continued to overpower them. Cana and the others held strong as she lead them during the fight. But as time passes by, her determination starts to waver. The Abyss Break spell continues on its slow crawl to completion, Erza's still injured and Natsu is still nowhere to be found. And as the weight of their problems caught up to Cana, she didn't notice the shade coming up from behind her.

"Cana, look out!" Macao screamed, unable to act fast enough to help the woman.

Cana turned around and closed her eyes for the inevitable as she heard a collective gasp from everyone. A moment passed and she opened her eyes to see the familiar black coat and pink hair fluttering in the wind as fierce flames surrounded its owner.

"Sup, Cana!" Natsu greeted with his care free grin before he was assaulted by the woman. Cana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. "You know I'm with Erza, right?" he joked after her soul searching kiss.

"What took you so long, Natsu?" Cana demanded, glaring daggers at the Dragonslayer. Reminding him that every woman he's been with has a temper.

"Sorry about that…" Natsu scratched his head looking apologetically at Cana. "I got released later than expected. What happened here?" he asked while looking at the scene around him. Natsu's flames automatically protecting Cana and those closes to him.

"Can you do your little inquiry later?!" Macao screamed dodging shades and shooting flames. "I swear, you're turning like Erza the longer you stay with her."

It was a known fact that Titania could watch the whole world burn around her and couldn't care less if she didn't get what she wants or when she's eating her cake. Natsu scratched the back of his neck bashfully. "Hey, Erza's not that bad. Where is she anyway?" he asked looking for his wayward girlfriend.

"She's hurt, Natsu… she's hurt bad." Cana answered and instantly saw the shift in Natsu's features. From the easygoing Dragonslayer to one filled with anger as he gently moved her aside.

"Stand back, everyone!" Natsu ordered as everyone did as they were told. Natsu's flame roared with intensity as it exploded outwards, passing everyone in the guild and burning the shades that tried to get near them. He walked towards the water, stopping where Erza was knocked out and extended his arm, palm facing forward. He gathered his flames at the center of his palm before he shot it forward into the waters.

Everyone watched as the flames exploded outwards and raced around the perimeter of the guild. The flames finally closed at the back of the guild creating and impenetrable barrier that burned of Jose's shades that got too close.

Natsu turned around and walked towards the broken building as Cana approached him. "Where's Erza? Is she alright?" he asked, his tone of voice lacking any of his usual playful nature.

"Erza's inside the guild resting." Cana replied as she watched the flaming wall around them. "Aren't you going to that castle to end this war? Master Jose started the Abyss Break spell and a circle that size could destroy Magnolia." she asked following Natsu.

"It's ok, Cana. By the looks of it, there's only one person left sustaining the spell. So, that thing won't be a problem, and I guess Gray and Elfman were responsible for slowing it down since those two aren't here." Natsu explained stunning Cana at his sudden burst of intellect. "Don't worry, ok. I'll just check on Erza and make sure she doesn't do something stupid as to charge in there and hurt herself." He assured the brunette with a grin and as Cana filled Natsu in on what happened when he was gone as they entered the guild.

The rest of its members tended to their injuries as the wall of flames prevented any of Jose's shade from getting near them.

Natsu saw Erza's injuries and immediately felt bad for not being there when he was needed. Cana saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault, Natsu." Cana comforted the Dragonslayer. "Where just glad that Erza was there or you wouldn't have a guild to return to."

Natsu smiled at Cana's direction and nodded. "Thanks… Cana." She returned his smile and stood back.

Natsu took Erza's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Hey… how long do you intend to play asleep?" he asked in a soft and teasing voice.

Much to Cana's amazement, Erza's hand returned Natsu's gesture and opened her eyes, giving the Dragonslayer a tired smile. "I was worried that I'll have to clean up after everyone…" she teased, reaching for his face with her free hand. She caressed his cheek as both lovers smiled before Erza slapped him startling Cana, but not Natsu.

Erza slowly sat up and almost fell from the table if not for Natsu's help. "What took you so long?" she demanded as Natsu –with a red hand print on his cheek- looked annoyed.

"I was released later than I was expecting, ok." Natsu answered childishly, intentionally leaving the part with Ultear, much like the information about Siegrain's real identity to Erza. "Is the master alright and where's Lucy? I heard from Cana that she was the reason behind Phantom Lord's attack."

"The master is at Porlyusica's house in the forest being treated and Lucy's probably brought at our guild's secret warehouse." Erza answered, having heard Mirajane ask Reedus to hide Lucy.

"Ok, so where's Mira?" Natsu asked realizing that Mirajane's scent wasn't as strong as it should be.

It was then that Loke burst into the guild carrying an injured Reedus. "They took Lucy!" the playboy exclaimed as he collapsed on the floor.

Both Cana and Natsu immediately went to their injured friends as Natsu carried Reedus into another table as Cana helped Loke stand. "How did they find our secret warehouse?" Cana demanded.

"It was Gajeel, Phantom Lord's Dragonslayer." Loke answered as he laid on top the table as by now everyone was inside the guild and prepared for another round to save Lucy. Erza and Cana felt responsible for their lapse in judgment and allowing Lucy to be abducted.

"Everyone, where's Ms. Mira?!" it was Lucy's voice that gained everyone's attention as the aforementioned blonde stood at the entryway of their underground library.

It was then that the pit in Natsu's stomach grew into a full blown panic and fear. "That woman!" he seethed, realizing that Mirajane tricked Reedus into taking her instead of Lucy into the warehouse as she might've factored Gajeel's intervention. "Stay here, everyone! I'll save her." the anger in his voice was palpable, invoked by his fear for Mirajane's wellbeing and his anger for himself for being responsible at Mirajane's current actions.

Lucy immediately walked up to the angry Dragonslayer, ready to accept whatever backlash her actions have done. "I'm sorry, Natsu. It was my fault that they attacked the guild and Ms. Mira to have done what she did. I'm really sorry!" she declared for everyone to hear again as she stared at the floor, her hands balled into tight fists gripping her skirt.

Lucy knew what Mirajane meant for Natsu and she would gladly take any punishment for placing her in danger. She watched his hand slowly reached towards her, expecting a painful punishment, but he stunned her when he simply ruffled her hair and saw the familiar smile on his face.

"It's ok, Lucy. I brought you to Fairy Tail because I know you'll become a great addition to our guild. You're a mage of Fairy Tail now, and that means you're our family. Your problems are our problems. So, don't put so much blame on yourself, ok?" Natsu comforted the blonde. "So, stay here with everyone and let me clean this mess up for you."

After comforting Lucy, Natsu erupted into flames and vanished. Everyone walked out of the guild to find the Dragonslayer standing at the edge of the cliff before he propelled himself towards the castle. Erza simply watched as Natsu left and a pang of jealousy struck her, something she didn't want to feel knowing that their arrangement wasn't suppose to last.

**XOXOXO**

Lucy's pain filled scream filled the room as Gajeel attacked her relentlessly. The Iron Dragonslayer enjoyed hurting the woman as he waited for his true opponent and from what he heard from their guild's mindless grunts. Salamander has arrived and it would only take moments before he comes to face them.

Mirajane in Lucy's guise let out a laugh as she slowly stands. "Natsu will come. I'm sure of it." she promised, staring the Iron Dragon slayer down. "And when he comes… he'll make you pay." Mirajane knew she didn't have to say it because it was a certainty, but it was part of her act. To have as much faith in Natsu like Lucy.

But rather than be afraid, Gajeel simply roared in laughter confusing everyone around him. He then directed his gaze at the woman, cruel and calculating. "Will he?" he asked and saw the shift in the woman's eyes. "Will Salamander save the person that allowed her very own sibling to die? That let the woman he love die?" his statement caused more confusion in his members, but the opposite for the faux blonde.

"How…?" Lucy asked breathlessly, staring at Gajeel with disbelieving eyes.

"How you ask?" Gajeel repeated, offended that she even posed the question. "I'm a Dragonslayer, you stupid woman. I know the difference between you and the blonde, Demon Mirajane." Gajeel revealed causing his guild mates to stand back at the name.

"Why the hell did you bring an S-Class mage here, Gajeel?!" a bald member wearing sunglasses demanded. "We're no match against her."

"Idiot!" Gajeel snapped as they watch Mirajane cancel the spell. "There's no need to be afraid. This woman right here is nothing but a shell of her former self." He declared pointing at the injured Mirajane. "I've heard news about the Demon losing her powers after the incident, and to think that someone as powerful as her could have fallen this low. Using simple parlor tricks to try and make a difference. The outcome is still the same."

Mirajane gasp as she felt Gajeel's fingers wrap around her neck as asphyxiation slowly crept in. She tried to pull herself free, but his grip was too strong as her strength continues to deteriorate much like her breathing.

"Your friends will die, and we'll take the blonde." Gajeel stated coldly, his fingers slowly crushing the woman's wind pipe. "I'm going to spare you the trouble of seeing them die and let you kick the bucket first."

Mirajane's vision slowly grew dark along her thoughts. Mirajane's mind replayed all her failures. It began from Lissana's death, her falling out with Natsu and his subsequent departure, her failure as mage, and finally her failure to reconnect with Natsu and protect her friends. Her final thoughts were of seeking forgiveness from her sister and her friends in the form of her demise.

Gajeel and the members of Phantom Lord watched as the former demon's arms fell limply to her side. The Iron Dragonslayer looked pityingly at the woman, unable to believe a mage her caliber ended at the bottom of the food chain.

"Did you kill her, Gajeel?" A member asked as she looked at the woman in Gajeel's hand.

"Idiot!" The Dragonslayer retorted, "She's just unconscious. Killing someone who gave up on herself isn't as fulfilling as killing someone who's too stubborn to accept defeat," he glanced at the unconscious woman one more time and looked at the guilds grunts. "I'll let the Master deal with her."

Gajeel dropped Mirajane on the floor as she landed on her side facing the other members of Phantom Lord. It was then that Natsu chose to arrive bursting through the window like only he knew how –lots of flames and destruction- and the moment he saw the battered body of the unmoving Mirajane. Fear he only felt once in his life returned and his body move before he could even think, delivering a powerful punch at the cause of Mirajane's condition sending Gajeel flying past his guildmates and through the wall.

Natsu immediately knelt and checked Mirajane's pulse and relief washed over his being when she felt her breathing, but the injuries she sustained made him angry. He was angry at her for doing something stupid –which he was normally known for- and angry at himself for inadvertently causing Mirajane to act the way she did.

Gajeel on the other hand crawled out of the rubble he landed in. His body covered in metallic scales as he looked at his right arm and saw the swelling and cracks on his armor. He grinned through the pain and started picking up the pieces of metal around him devouring them with relish as his power increases.

"You surprised me… but let's see you survive this!" Gajeel stated as he began to suck-in air, rearing his head back in a familiar attack used by all Dragonslayers. "**Roar of the Iron Dragon!**" Gajeel released his version of a breath attack as it soared towards Natsu's direction.

Natsu kneeled beside the unconscious and battered Mirajane as he released a sigh of relief. Though badly injured, the former demon was alive and would live another day.

"I'm sorry that you had to suffer like this because of my stupidity." Natsu whispered as he saw her injuries and saw the trails her tears made. He found it sad that the only way he could talk to her was like this. Ever since he started going out with Erza, Mirajane started to completely avoid him, and the more she does, the more Natsu focuses in her.

It was during Natsu's contemplation when Gajeel's breath attack made its presence. His guild members jump to the side to avoid getting caught as it made its way towards Natsu. The attack connected creating a massive explosion and destroying the wall where Natsu came in.

Gajeel smirked as he walked out from where he ended, scanning the damage he made. "So much for Fairy Tail's Dragonslayer!" he remarked.

The smoke suddenly cleared from the blast of flames that came from Natsu. The area around the Dragonslayer lies in ruins from the blast leaving Mirajane behind him unharmed. His black coat in tatters from taking the brunt of the attack exposing his body as well as his injuries, Natsu leveled Gajeel a glare.

"Are you the one that did this to her?" Natsu asked calmly even as his flames told a different story.

"What are you going to do about it, Salamander?" Gajeel asked, arms extended in an open invitation. "Aren't you glad that I roughed her up for letting your lover die?"

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say as he found himself blasted into the sky from a savage punch from the Dragonslayer. His iron body lessened the damage as he grinned wildly. This was his chance to prove to everyone that he is the strongest Dragonslayer in Fiore.

"Is that all you can do?" Gajeel taunted firing metal spikes against the Dragonslayer before hitting him with his iron sword, sending the Dragonslayer at the castle's head as he landed on the roof. "You confuse me, Salamander. That woman allowed her sister to die, yet you protect her. Shouldn't you make her suffer for what she did knowing how important that woman is to you?"

Natsu exploded out of the rubble. "She's suffered enough, more than should be." He replied as a wave of sadness washed over him. "Be thankful that you didn't end up doing something you might regret." He said while dusting himself.

Gajeel only got angrier at the Dragonslayer's relaxed reply. "Oh? Why is that? Are you going to kill me?" he mocked even as Natsu remained calm.

"That's right." Natsu replied impassively, looking down at the Iron Dragonslayer.

Whatever patience the Phantom Lord mage has vanished at Natsu's emotionless reply. "You think you're so tough, you stupid Fairy!" he sneered as his magic powers rose along with his anger. "There can only be one dragon that'll rule the skies and if another one appear. Combat is the only outcome!" he roared, vaulting towards the Fairy Tail mage.

"I'll show you that I'm the strongest Dragonslayer!" Gajeel declared and along his declaration. His arm turned into an iron pole and struck Natsu, sending him crashing back into the castle.

Gajeel went after the Dragonslayer unleashing every move and spell in his arsenal. His attacks were quick and powerful that would've killed a normal human or lesser mage as Natsu continued to endure his attacks and failing to counter each one. The mages of Phantom Lord watched in a mixture of fear and amazement as Gajeel pummeled Natsu. It didn't last long however as the fire running Gajeel's engines weakened.

Gajeel delivered another punch aimed at Natsu's head, but failed to connect when Salamander caught it with ease. Gajeel tried to retrieve his fist back only to fail and decided to strike Natsu with his iron sword that Natsu once again caught.

"Is this it?" Natsu asked, his face shadowed by his hair. The grip he has on Gajeel's iron sword tightened causing cracks to appear. "Is this all the power you have? I was expecting more." he mocked, flashing Gajeel a confident grin.

"Don't mock me!" Gajeel roared as he sucked in air and used his Iron Dragon's roar at point blank range. His attack connected and exploded on impact, obscuring Natsu's torso from sight.

"That tickled…" Natsu commented, shocking everyone as his hand shot forward grabbing Gajeel's neck. The iron scales protecting his body cracked under the strain as breathing became difficult as he attacked the Dragonslayer with reckless abandon in hopes that he'll release his hold.

"You made her cry… there are only a few reasons that would make her cry…" Natsu continued as the grip on Gajeel's neck tightened. His eyes were glowing red orbs of malice behind the smoke scaring Gajeel. "I'll make you pay for bringing despair to Mirajane's heart!"

A fist struck Gajeel's midsection causing him to cough up blood from the power behind the attack. "That is for destroying our guild." He then slammed Gajeel head first on the floor creating cracks around its radius. "This is for hurting Levy." he then kicked Gajeel in the midsection sending him crashing past his guildmates creating a hole beside the first.

Natsu's flames surged forward, going after where Gajeel flew in as a giant arm made from fire retrieve Gajeel sending him flying towards Natsu's direction and into his feet. Once again Gajeel found himself in the air as his whole body is wracked in pain, unable to believe that his Dragon scales are no match against Natsu's powerful strikes.

"And this…!" Natsu's anger filled voice alerted his senses as Salamander appeared behind him. The flames in Natsu's fist burned bright as the sun as he reared it back. "This is for Mirajane!"

Natsu struck Gajeel with his signature attack, connecting against Gajeel's already battered midsection creating a powerful shockwave the destroyed the roof and windows of the castle. Gajeel's consciousness left him after the attack as unimaginable pain came from his torso and spread throughout his body. His unconscious body crashed back into the castle, puncturing every floor in the process as he ended at the bottom of the castle. Natsu landed with a resounding crash on the floor. The Phantom Lord mages stood frozen at the might of Salamander.

Natsu's fierce gaze softened as it landed on Mirajane. He walked towards the still unconscious woman and gingerly lifted her off the floor. "I suggest all of you leave this place because there won't be anything left of this hunk of metal when I'm done."

Not to be told twice by the man that beaten one of their strongest mages into the ground, they ran away taking everyone they saw along the way.

**XOXOXO**

Meanwhile, Gray and Elfman defeated Aria of the Element Four and in turn having their revenge for their ailing Master. Both men panted and collapsed on the floor after fighting two powerful opponents.

"Damn… I don't think I could fight anymore." Gray groaned as his body screamed in pain with magic reserves depleted. But even as he said those word both he and Elfman started to stand once more.

"A real man goes the extra mile! Man!" Elfman proclaimed tiredly, hands planted on his shaking knees.

Gray shook his head in amusement at Elfman's words. "Yeah, we go the extra mile, alright," he agreed, "We just need to save Lucy and will be out of here before their Master knows it."

"Oh, don't worry about your friend, Fairy Tail scum!" Jose stated as he walked down the stairs garbed in his Wizard Saint robes. "Worry about yourselves for I will not let this disgrace go unpunished." He declared as he flared his magic powers.

To say that Gray and Elfman were afraid was an understatement. They're terrified at the man before them as his malevolent aura filled the room. But most of their terror wasn't out of self-preservation, but from the real possibility of failing their friends as once again they grit their teeth in both pain and determination, ready for another fight.

"Disappear!" Jose shouted as he prepared to annihilate the insects before him.

All of them were stunned when the floor collapsed as a black blur crashed through their floor and went further below the castle. The trio immediately notice who the person that passed them by. Moments later, a man with pink hair landed between the three carrying an unconscious woman that none of them expected.

"Mira!/Sister!" Both Elfman and Gray shouted rushing towards Salamander.

"What happened to her?" Elfman demanded as Natsu gently handed the injured woman to her only sibling. "Who did this to my sister?!" anger laced Elfman's voice as he demanded for answers.

"That's enough, Elfman!" Natsu ordered, silencing the fretting man. "I've taken care of it. Just bring Mira to safety, ok."

Elfman heard how Natsu's voice softened at the mention of his elder sister and realized how important his sister is to Natsu. "Man…" Elfman nodded, "A man never lets his friends and siblings down!" he declared before running back from where they came.

Gray looked between Natsu and Jose and knew that he'd only get in the way. As much as he hated to admit it, Natsu powers have grown beyond what he could only imagine. "Just don't go dying on us, Natsu. I don't think Erza or Mirajane would be able to take it if you were stupid enough to get yourself killed." Gray reminded as he started to leave and run after Elfman.

"Ha! As if this old man could beat me!" Natsu retorted with a grin.

"Whatever…" Gray deadpanned as he vanished into the hall.

"Do you think you could beat me, you stupid brat!" Jose snapped as he glared at Natsu who by now lost all his humor as he gazed back at him. "I'm a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, I'm stronger than that old fool, Makarov!" he declared proudly.

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu roared in anger. "You threatened my friends and family… my home!" Natsu's flames responded to his emotions as it spilled out of his body. "I'll show you what happens to people that messes with the guild!"

Having heard enough from the Dragonslayer, Jose lashed out by firing orbs of dark magic at Natsu. Natsu immediately jumps back, dodging each attack that collided against the floor until he landed perpendicular to a column. Natsu's eyes bore down on Jose.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**" Natsu exploded towards Jose as he shattered the column behind him.

Jose managed to dodge Natsu's attack and immediately countered with his own. He created a whip and caught Natsu's leg and threw him back from where he came, following his attack by firing another wave of beams at Natsu. Natsu tumbled into the floor minding the hole Gajeel created as he pushed himself over it and continued flipping backwards dodging Jose's attacks.

"Is this the limit of the famous Salamander?!" Jose taunted sending wave after wave of his shades that overwhelms Natsu by its numbers. "I was expecting a lot more."

Natsu cursed in his head as another shade struck him. Natsu's battle with Gajeel took out a lot from him after he willingly took all the punishment without putting up a real fight. He wanted to feel what Mirajane felt when Gajeel attacked her as a means of payment for what she suffered. Natsu knew it was a stupid move –experiencing what Mirajane experienced- because he'll never really know, but he was known for being stupid as much as he resents it.

It was Erza's condition for their relationship. He started helping Mirajane discretely, shadowing her without anyone knowing except for Erza, but as Natsu continues on his task. Erza began seeking his attention and even asked Natsu to limit his actions saying that he wouldn't want to scare Mirajane and push her away further. Natsu naturally accepted Erza's proposal unknown to both them that Titania's feelings for him were much deeper than she expected and her jealousy was starting to show its ugly head.

"Die, Fairy Tail scum!" Jose roared in arrogance as his giant shade pummeled Natsu into the ground. His shade delivered another savage blow that made Natsu bounce off the floor before it disappeared as another set of shades surrounded Natsu and lifted him off the ground as Jose approached him. "You may have stopped my shades from destroying what's left of your rundown guild and your friends may have pulled off a miracle by defeating my Element Four, but after I kill you. Everyone will be easy to deal with since Makarov is dying in a hole somewhere… Is there something amusing about what I said?"

Jose wondered as Natsu started laughing.

"Sorry, sorry!" Natsu apologized as he contained his laughter. "You see… I can't believe your stupid enough to believe what you're saying and more importantly…" he grinned as flames erupted in his fists, "I can't believe you're stupid enough to get near me!" Natsu broke free from his bonds and swung his fists, performing one of his strongest spell.

"**Dragonslayer Secret Art: Crimson Exploding Flame Edge**"

Jose too stunned to react was caught in the swirling vortex of flames as it created a massive explosion that destroyed their battlefield as it obliterated the ceiling above them and the floor below. Jose's body is flung backwards crashing through the stairs as Natsu landed painfully on the cracked floor panting.

As Natsu caught his breath, Jose, in a fit of rage decided to finally end it as he exploded out of the ruble. Jose's clothes ruined from Natsu's devastating attack. He glared daggers at the Dragonslayer who by now stood on unsteady legs.

"I've had enough of you insects blocking my way! I'll end you, and your stupid guild in a single attack!" Jose roared as a beam of dark magic shot towards Natsu. "**Dead Wave!**"

Natsu's eyes widen and realized that the attack would hit Fairy Tail and caught the full brunt of the attack. Tendrils of black magic started shooting everywhere as Natsu fell on one knee blocking the attack. After what seemed like an eternity, Jose's attack finally subsided as Natsu lowered his guard, his arm is severely injured from the attack. Jose cackled madly at Natsu's sorry state.

"To think I'd have to use this on you…" Natsu said as flames erupted from his body. He slowly staggered forward as lightning surrounded him, stopping at the opposite edge of the hole they created.

"What are you…" Jose wasn't able to finish mocking Natsu when pain exploded in the side of his face knocking his teeth off.

Jose didn't expect the savage blow from Salamander and felt fear as he saw the demonic look Natsu has. Natsu's eyes gave an eerie glow behind the black and red flames that enveloped him.

Natsu caught Jose's arm before he could fly off. He gave another savage blow at Jose's midsection as he coughed blood from the blow. Jose glared at Salamander and charged his fist with dark magic and aimed it at Natsu's head, but Natsu was faster as he countered it with an open palm thrust before delivering another punch at Jose sending him crashing into the ruined staircase.

Natsu propelled himself into the air as he prepared to finish the fight and saw Jose once again climb out of the ruble. Even from a distance he could see the hate filled gaze Jose has for him as he began casting **Abyss Break** and subsequently fired the forbidden spell at Natsu.

Natsu saw the attack and began to suck in air and his flames as the lightning in his body crackled violently, and as the attack went past his halfway mark.

"**Roar of the Lightning-Flame Dragon God!**"

Red and black flames accompanied by lightning surged forward and obliterated Jose's spell as if it where nothing. The attack continued towards its intended and created a massive explosion that enveloped the whole castle. Gray and Elfman who was still running on top of the Ice path Gray made was caught in the shockwave that continued to past them.

After the explosion subsided Gray and Elfman looked back and gasped at the sight. The once massive structure was left with only the bottom section of the castle where the feet is connected as the rest of it was destroyed in the blast. Gray was about to return and help Natsu, but saw a shadow pass over them and the familiar scarlet hair its owner has as it flew towards the falling figure of Natsu from the distance stopped him in his tracks.

**XOXOXO**

Mirajane opened her eyes to see the familiar ceiling of the town's hospital and wondered why she was alive. It scared her that somewhere deep down that she wanted to die for failing everyone. She wanted to help, but all she did was get her injured without any assurance of success. Did they win? How long was she out? She didn't know and the fear once again returned.

"He was right…" Mirajane whispered her voice cracking. "I've really hit the bottom… I wish everyone's safe…"

"Sister!" Elfman's voice broke her through her dark thoughts as he ran towards the side of her bed. "I'm glad you're safe! I thought I lost you, too…" the large man was crying at her bedside.

Mirajane sat up even as her body ached and placed a hand on top of Elfman's to soothe her last living relative. "It's ok, Elfman… I'm safe…" she comforted her younger brother ignoring her own troubles. Mirajane wouldn't fail her brother and would offer any help she could, it was then that she remembered her earlier thoughts.

It was Mirajane's turn to cry as she covered her eyes with her forearm. Would she fail as an Elder sister as well? Her thoughts of letting go and leaving Elfman behind only placed another burden on her heart. Mirajane cried at Elfman's arm begging for his forgiveness, for her weakness, for being incapable of doing anything but be helpless.

After her tears subsided, Mirajane thanked Elfman but never answered his question of what caused her outburst. '_He doesn't need to know how pathetic I've become…_' Mirajane thought sadly, but kept up a smile for appearances. "So, how is everyone…?" she asked.

"Everyone's alright, Sister. Phantom Lord has been defeated and the Master has returned just in time to see Natsu defeat Master Jose." Elfman answered sitting at the foot of the bed. "Natsu saved you, sister." He informed her with a smile.

"I see…" Mirajane muttered as she looked to the side making Elfman worry. It made her heart swell with joy, but her mind reasoned to her darkly. It told her that he only did it, so she would continue to suffer, to carry the burden of failing everyone again. "Where is he…?"

Elfman perked up and pointed at the curtain on Mirajane's left. "Natsu's resting on the other side." he then proceeded to unravel the curtain only to find an empty bed and the open window. He then looked at Mirajane to find the woman slowly lying down on the bed turning on her side. "He was worried about you, sister! Natsu…"

"Please let me rest for awhile, Elfman…" Mirajane cut-in as Elfman relented and left the small room. She watched as Elfman left the room and when she was sure he was gone. "Are you that disappointed with me… Natsu…?"

**XOXOXO**

Natsu sat at the edge of the cliff overlooking at what's left of Phantom Lord's castle. He looked at his heavily bandaged arm and tried flexing it, only for him to bit back a scream of pain. After blocking Jose's full power **Dead Wave** spell, his arms ended up being damaged beyond recognition. But he didn't care about his damaged arm, his friends life was on the line, especially Mirajane. The woman he wanted to reconnect and get close to and apologize for everything he did to her.

"What are you doing here alone, Natsu?" Erza asked as she walked towards the Dragonslayer and took a sit beside him.

"Oh? Hey, Erza, didn't know they'd let you out already." Natsu replied even as Erza frowned at how he sounded.

Erza simply stared at Natsu for awhile and looked at the same direction he's looking. "I didn't know you know someone from the Council."

"Yeah, I met her awhile back, when I was still wandering around." Natsu replied then looked at his bandaged girlfriend. "How about you? Feeling better, Erza?"

"I'm fine, Natsu. I'm tougher than I look." Erza pointed out. "You?"

"I'll live, but I don't think I'll be doing any missions for the next few days." Natsu answered with a grin holding his heavily bandage arms up.

Erza immediately grabbed his arms and he almost passed out from the pain. "Why are you even out of the hospital, Natsu?!" Titania demanded glaring daggers at the mage.

Natsu's expression turned somber as he looked at the general direction of the hospital. "I don't want Mirajane to see them," Natsu gestured to his arms, "she already avoids me because of my previous injuries, add this to that, and she'll be avoiding me like the plague."

"Should I talk to her, Erza?" Natsu asked, looking to Erza for answers.

Erza knew that it was time that he talked to her about their problem, and it will be solved if Mirajane would simply stop avoiding him and Natsu to stop wasting time and force her to talk. She pulled Natsu down to lie on her lap and smiled.

"I don' think it's the right time, Natsu." Erza answered even as her mind rebelled at her reply. "She's weak now, Natsu. Let her be alone for now and let her sort it out on her own." She called herself a coward for keeping Natsu to herself. He asked her for support, but she denied him and sought to fulfill her own selfish desires.

"For now, let's go back to my place and let me take a look at your other injuries." Erza offered as Natsu nodded. Erza didn't know when she became this selfish, but as long as Natsu was by her side. She could -for now- remain blind at Mirajane's suffering.

**XOXOXO**

**AN: Well I finally managed to update after so many months of absence and I hope this updates would be enough of an apology for said absence. My work has taken for the worse, as my simple life of an office engineer doing simple paperwork ended and I was dragged out into the site. I'm one of the engineers in charge of making sure the construction goes as schedule (which rarely does) and I spent six days and a minimum of 12 hours per day. I'm hoping of making these two months of rest productive and write a few more chapters before I'm dragged back on site. Thanks for those that left a review and message me while I'm away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu and Mira**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**XOXOXO**

Erza collapsed on Natsu's bare chest panting. Her lithe form draped over Natsu, as her large breasts are squished against his hard chest. A moan escaped Erza's lips when she leaned in for a kiss.

A week passed after Phantom Lord's attack and Fairy Tail has return to a sense of normalcy. It gave Erza more than enough time to indulge in her newest past time.

Sex with Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer showed Erza how her books failed against the real deal, and like her instant love of strawberry cheesecake after her first taste. She became enthralled by the act of sex and how good Natsu made her feel during her first time. While Erza's knowledgeable in combat and in the literally field, she's hilariously ill prepared when it comes to relationships while Natsu is an unexpected expert.

"How can you use your arms in such a short amount of time, Natsu?" Erza wondered as she gingerly held Natsu's badly injured arm. The amount of pain the injury would've made use of his hands impossible, yet Natsu helped in the reconstruction of their guild the very next day. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"It does actually." Natsu admitted as he allowed Erza to examine his bandaged arms. "During my travels, the one that trained me introduced me to someone that could manipulate a person's sensation." The memory of Tartaros' Kyouka and his week of torture to increase his tolerance to pain and subsequent threesome with the woman's lover still made him wonder if it was a good or bad thing. "I know someone that could link people's sensation, but I wouldn't want you to experience this much pain." He grinned as he brushed Erza's hair to uncover her right eye. She really is beautiful.

"I guess you've become really strong, Natsu." Erza pointed out as she pushed herself off Natsu as a proud and loving smile crested her face. The mere thought of Natsu's growth in power and maturity gave her being a sense of security. "Let's head to the guild and help the others." She reluctantly pealed herself off Natsu's inviting warmth to perform her duties as a mage. She entered her walk-in shower to rid herself of any sign of their coupling.

Natsu winced as he used his arms to push himself into a sitting position. The pain that lanced from his injured arm would've made any other person pass out or wish for death.

"Okay. I'm really excited to see what the new guild will look like based on Mirajane's plan." He couldn't help but laugh at Mirajane's less than stellar attempt at architecture, but he would make sure to make her design come true, with modifications of course. It was his way of getting back into Mirajane's good graces.

A frown appeared on Erza's face that she didn't expect. Jealousy, Erza found out, is truly an ugly thing much like her novels described. Her condition of only dating the Dragon slayer if he would increase his efforts in reconnecting with Mirajane fell quickly into the sidelines as her feelings she tried to suppress for the Dragon slayer took over her.

Titania came out of the shower with a towel draped over her shoulder, naked as the day she was born, unconcerned about Natsu's lustful gaze. "I still think that my addition to the plan should've been considered." Erza complained after deciding to Reqquip her clothes on than manually worn as intended. She did know that Natsu likes to watch her dress that usually end up with them starting another round. It didn't help that she's doing it on purpose. "Why don't you rest back at your house and let us do the work. You said it yourself that your injuries still hurt."

Natsu jumped off her bed and stalked towards Titania who continued to dry her hair, loving the way his tightly strewn muscles flex and the appendage dangling between his legs sway. He cornered Erza as his eyes ate her seductive body, his left hand landing on her left breast and gave it a squeeze. He leaned forward letting his warm breath wash over the side of her neck. "I don't think that having a large fridge where you store your cakes would benefit the guild." Natsu whispered as he quickly jumped into her shower to dodge Erza's knee.

Erza heard the water running as she sat on the bed and waited for Natsu to finish. She didn't want him in the guild knowing that a little connection between the two has been established. Two days after the guild's reconstruction began, like Natsu, Mirajane started helping with the reconstruction while still injured by performing her duties as barmaid, and during construction while Mirajane was delivering refreshments to their members.

A loosely tied knot from a pile of lumber being lifted failed. The pile of lumber would've crushed the barmaid since she couldn't have moved fast enough to dodge while the others aren't fast enough to act. And when they thought all was lost, the pile of lumber is caught by Natsu and carried the full weight of the wood using his severely injured arms. He gave Mirajane enough time to move away before Natsu collapsed unto ground as he reached his limit and he's buried at the bottom of the pile.

Erza watched as their friends dug Natsu out as Mirajane waited with baited breath worry etched over her features. The woman that couldn't stand Natsu's presence waited to see if he was ok. When enough lumber was removed from the pile Natsu himself simply shrugged of the rest and without care for his own injuries and asked if Mirajane was alright.

The ghost of a smile she awarded Natsu and how his face lit up after the fact made Erza realize the jealousy she has for Mirajane. A feeling she tried to playoff as annoyance from Natsu's persistence.

Natsu came out of the shower wearing his vest and trousers to find Erza sitting at the foot of her bed with her legs and arms crossed as he watched her contemplate on something. It gave him time to admire the woman that knocked some sense to him and the one helping him restart his friendship with Mirajane. His eyes trailed up from her feet to her smooth calves and thighs, shapely hips and thin waists to her large breasts made more pronounce due to her crossed arms. Her serious expression only made her beautiful in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Erza? Something that would help me get further in restarting my friendship with Mira?" Natsu asked excitedly snapping Erza out of her contemplation. He knows that he could always trust Erza.

"It's nothing, Natsu." Erza evaded as Natsu frowned at her in disbelief and she shot him a deadly glare. "What you're doing now is enough. Patience is a virtue, Natsu." She reminded Natsu as much as she reminded herself.

**XOXOXO**

Lucy sat on the one of the open stools on Mirajane's makeshift bar drinking a well-earned glass of iced tea after exhausting her magic in helping in the reconstruction of their guild. Everyone has been kind to her and never did they point the blame at her direction as Makarov played off the destruction of their guild as a means of rebuilding it to a new and better guild house.

Her attention then shifted to the missing leader of their team, Natsu Dragneel. The man that single handedly defeated Phantom Lord's Master and Dragon slayer in combat. Not only did he protect the guild from Master Jose's deadly attack, but he reduced the Phantom Lord's mobile fortress to rubble in a single attack. His heavily bandaged arms were proof of the stories she heard from everyone.

"What are you thinking about, Lucy?" Cana asked, amazingly sober and far away from emptying the bottle she's carrying. "You're not thinking of stealing Natsu from Erza, are you? Because I promise you that only one of you will be left standing, and I'm sure it's not you." Her serious expression and tone of voice made the blonde blush before going pale at the thought of fighting Erza. The blonde is fun to tease just like Natsu told her.

"Stop making fun of me!" Lucy screeched in embarrassment. "I swear. You're as bad as Natsu and Happy." She said in a huff and took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves. "I was thinking why Natsu was so beaten up when he's powerful enough to defeat Laxus and send the guy to the hospital with nothing more than a few cuts and bruises. So why was he bandaged from head to toe when I made a visit?" She'd heard of the story of how Natsu is now heralded as the strongest mage in the guild, aside from Gildarts, during his S-class promotional exam where he defeated Makarov's grandson.

Cana had a very accurate guess why Natsu looked the way he did. From how she knew him, Natsu would've let himself get beaten up to make amends for inadvertently hurting Mirajane. "I guess Jose is a tougher opponent than expected?" she replied with a shrug. She doubts it, especially after Natsu blew up Phantom's fortress in a single attack and left Jose threading between life and death. "He's a wizard saint after all."

"I guess you're right…" Lucy agreed in a subdued tone. Her thoughts were in line with Cana's thinking but decided to keep it to herself. "Where is Mirajane anyway and who was that person I saw with her the other day?" She was walking back home when she saw Mirajane talking to a man with blue hair.

Cana blinked at the mention of Mirajane talking with another man. "What do you mean talking to a blue haired man? Did you get a good look of him? Maybe he's a member of Fairy Tail?" There was a couple of blue haired mages in Fairy Tail and none of them are close enough to Mirajane to strike a casual conversation.

Lucy placed a finger in her chin and tried to remember if she'd seen the man in the guild, but came up empty. "No, not really, but I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before." Her eyes then landed on the tables a few feet away from her and saw the weekly sorcerer. "I remember! The guy looks like Siegrain of the magic council!" She nodded at her keen memory but wondered how Mirajane came to know the man.

"Where did you saw him, Lucy?" Natsu's voice startled the blonde as he appeared behind her. "Are you sure that he's the one you saw with Mirajane?" he's voice terrifyingly even, without any warmth she'd come to know him that was until he slammed face first into the bar counter when Erza hit him in the head.

"What kind of man leaves a woman behind?" Erza reprimanded as she glared at Natsu's twitching form as he slid into the dirt. They were having a nice chat while heading towards the guild and was about to lean on him as a show of affection, but she ended up on the road when he suddenly disappeared.

"Morning, Erza!" Cana greeted with a wave and saw the blush on Titania's face before it disappeared. She snickered inwardly at the thought of Erza screaming in a cute voice when Natsu left. "Here to help again, Erza? You sure are a worker bee." She commented as Titania Reqquiped into her yellow overalls and hard hat.

"And you should help more." Erza countered at the brunette who raised her hand in defeat. "I see you're here to help again, Lucy, you really are devoted to the guild!" She placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, fist clenched as she was filled with emotion and pride.

Lucy sweatdropped at Erza's rather exaggerated reaction to what she perceived is a normal thing to do. She was the cause of their current situation, after all. "Is Natsu, alright?" she eyed Natsu's unmoving form on the dirt and hoped Erza didn't do anything permanent.

Erza snapped out of her pride filled reverie to stare at Lucy. "What did Natsu asked you about?" she interrogated the blonde. Natsu wouldn't leave her without a proper explanation and it made her curious.

"Erza, I've realized after you struck me that my arms hurts like hell and I needed to rest." Natsu declared cutting Lucy off. "I'll be at home when you need me, bye!" he disappeared in flash of fire. The trio of women looked at where he last stood and shrugged.

"That was sudden…" Lucy commented before her eyes landed on Titania's expectant gaze.

"So, what did Natsu want with you, Lucy?" Erza tried again now that Natsu's gone. Something didn't sit well with Natsu's sudden disappearance both before and after. "Or do I have to be creative in finding out the answer?" She cracked her knuckles for added effect.

Cana could see the blonde crack under Erza's menacing stare and decided to help both the blonde and Natsu. "Hey, Erza, Wacaba and Macao are drinking over there and skipping work." The brunette pointed at the aforementioned duo trying to slink away from doing work.

"You two!" Erza's change from interrogator to slave driver was quick as she started after the two. Nobody slacks off in her watch.

"Thanks, Cana, I thought I was going to pee in my pants from Erza's stare." Lucy said, relieved that Erza isn't looming over her. Titania's presence was suffocating and Lucy couldn't speak properly in fear of saying something that would incur her wrath.

"Keep what you told Natsu a secret from Erza, ok?" Cana asked as she took a long swig from her bottle, emptying it in the process. In the short time that Natsu and her have dated and spent time together, she learned a lot of Natsu's ticks that allowed her to read the Dragon slayer quite well. From his reaction earlier, the man Mirajane met the other day is bad news for both Erza and Mirajane.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked and wondered why. Surely there's nothing wrong with talking to someone that you seem to enjoy the company. "Mirajane's seems to be enjoying herself."

"Just think of it as a favor for me." Cana replied as she left the blonde alone and waved goodbye.

"But what do I tell, Erza?!" Lucy screamed fearing for her life. She may have dodged the bullet with Phantom Lord, but Erza might finish what they started.

"Tell Erza that Natsu asked you out on a date." Cana replied knowing that it would put Natsu in hot water. But it was a far better choice than to place Erza in a position where it would put both Erza and Natsu in a difficult position to act. "Tell her you said no and you'll be fine!"

"Will I be really?" Lucy moaned as she sat on the stool with her head hung low.

**XOXOXO**

"Hey, Happy, where did I put that lacrima Ultear gave me?" Natsu yelled as he rummaged through his stuff. A gift Ultear gave to him as a sign of her trust back when he was still training with Grimoire Heart.

"I don't know, Natsu. Where did you last put it?" Happy answered back as the Exceed counted his supply of fish. A large section of their small house has been converted into a freezer for his fish now that Natsu rarely sleeps in their house anymore. The mention of Ultear's name brought Happy some nice memories of their time with Grimoire Heart where he played with Meredy all the time.

After finding out that Siegrain is in Magnolia talking to Mirajane placed Natsu on edge. The azure haired man that caused Erza immense grief is targeting Mirajane and he didn't know why. The only thing he knows is that Siegrain is nothing but bad news.

"Found it!" Natsu cheered as he lifted the sphere in the air. He then channeled his magic through the orb and watched it lit up, as moments later; Ultear's wet figure appeared in the orb as he called her while she's in the middle of a bath.

"It's been awhile, Natsu." Ultear greeted with a genuine smile. "I'd ask you to join me for a soak, but you're quite far away. What made you call?" She teased sultrily.

"It's about, Jellal." Natsu's grim expression was mirrored by Ultear upon mentioning the man's name. "Do you have anything to do with his appearance in Magnolia?" He trusted the woman's actions the last time they met, but knowing how cunning Ultear is, Natsu was unable to keep the doubt creep up in his voice.

Ultear's expression didn't change even after Natsu's blatant mistrust on her. She couldn't fault him for it after she burned her bridge with Natsu a year ago. "No. Master Hades has no direct interest in Jellal's plan neither does Brain." She has noticed the change in her current employer's attitude after she went against his decision to pin the blame on Titania.

"Ultear, where's my fish?" Happy's voice chimed in as he saw the woman. He never got the pile of fish the woman promised him when she walked in on the two.

"I've already sent a wagon there, you should wait for it at the city's entrance," she lied as Happy flew out through the nearest window, "When did you saw Jellal?" The man was plotting something and it didn't sit well with her. All of his plans were always visible to her, but as of late, Jellal would plan in secret and she once saw him in contact with a member of Oracion Seis.

"I didn't saw him personally," he admitted, "Lucy saw Siegrain with Mirajane a few days ago. Is the R-system complete?" Much like everything else he learned during his time with Grimoire Heart. Erza's past was one of the things he learned along with Ultear's involvement and their plans to resurrect a dead dark mage. A bridge he's going to cross when he gets there.

The reason why Erza was closed off to everyone was because of her abandonment and the feeling of helplessness Jellal forced upon her. Jellal, in Natsu's opinion, is a fool for falling for Ultear's tricks. Ultear revealed to him that she was the one that corrupted Jellal, but it was Jellal that willfully allowed himself to be corrupted.

He too joined Grimoire Heart to train, met a few members of Tartaros in its infancy, but amidst through the countless promise of power. Never did he once allow himself to lose sight of what was important to him.

His family… Fairy Tail.

"I'm afraid it is…" Ultear confirmed and feared that she might lose Natsu's trust once again for allowing and helping Jellal accomplish his plans. "It's been finished for days now and Jellal has been tightlipped with the sacrifice he's about to use. I'm afraid that he's chosen Demon Mirajane as his sacrifice if he appeared out of the blue. Are you alright, Natsu?" Like Cana, Ultear has mastered reading Natsu's visual ticks and by how silent he has become. She feared that he might do something stupid and charge into the magic council and expose him for who he is.

"I'm fine." Natsu assured as he released a long and tired sigh. "I guess there's no escaping it, I hope that I could slowly restart my friendship with Mira, but with Jellal's appearance I'll need to force the issue. Thanks for telling me, Ultear."

"Wait, Natsu!" Ultear stopped him before he could cut their communication.

"What is it, Ultear?" Natsu asked and saw the woman's uncertainty, strange that the always self-confident mage would be unsure of something. "Is Meredy asking you about what our secret training is?" That was an awkward memory when Ultear's ward wanted to know why she wasn't allowed to train with them during the night. The young girl was quite enamored with Natsu as he was the only other person in their guild that wasn't an outright freak and was quite fun to be with.

Ultear rubbed the bridge of her nose at the same memory as even now Meredy wanted to know what they were doing alone in the dead of night. "It concerns her as well, but it's not about that. Do you mind meeting with me in a few days?"

"Sure. Just tell me when and I'll be there, ok?" Natsu grinned as he placed orb back into the pile as he headed out to find Mirajane and talk her out of meeting with Siegrain.

**XOXOXO**

"Here you go, Mira!" The baker handed Mirajane's purchase. "There's a little extra in there, too."

"Oh dear!" Mirajane confirmed as she looked at the bag. "Thank you!" she beamed at the man who melted at her smile. She lifted the rest of the groceries she brought for the bar that day and declined the man's offer to help.

"Do you need some help, Ms. Strauss?" Siegrain's voice greeted the barmaid while leaning at a light post as he waited for the woman. "It looks like too much for a lady to handle."

"Oh, Mr. Siegrain, fancy meeting you again." Mirajane replied, "Are you out to take another tour of Magnolia?" She met the man while she was out buying groceries while contemplating on her weakness. While wary at first since he's from the Magic Council, Mirajane humored the man and found him to be good company and distracted her from her problems.

"Need a help?" Siegrain took the rest of her bags before Mirajane could decline. "I'm still new to this city and it would really help me in my new post if I could memorize every part." After the battle of Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, the magic council decided to watch over Fairy Tail since the guild seemed to attract a lot of trouble. He volunteered to watch over the guild and was assigned to settle in Magnolia.

"Thank you." Mirajane bowed as they started moving. "Haven't you familiarized yourself with Magnolia, yet? I'm sure you have more than enough time to do just that." She didn't sound suspicious but merely pointed it out and somehow knew she's part of the reason why. A small part of her was glad because of it, she didn't know why, she just is.

"No. I still do my duties as a magic councilor that keeps me preoccupied for the rest of the day and I think it's kind of lonely to do it alone, don't you think?" Siegrain replied as he watched the townsfolk of Magnolia. "This place is a lively city, a far cry from the small beach town I grew up in…" he watched the people passing them by and smiled at Mirajane that would've gave Loke a run for his money. "Besides, I think that it's better to be accompanied by a beautiful lady when it comes to these things."

Mirajane blushed at Siegrain's reply. She then looked around and saw that there are countless couples walking around them and imagined that they must've looked like a couple too. "I guess you really deserved your spot as boyfriend material by the sorcerer." She complimented the young man and move a little farther from him. "You're a different person than I imagined a councilor would be." If memory serves her, all except for Elder Yajima are cross with Fairy Tail and the others are stuck-up snobs with a higher than thou attitude.

If Siegrain noticed the gap between them increased, he didn't say. "Being a councilor doesn't give us much of a room to do what we want," he admitted with an embarrassed grin, "But you're right if you thought the other councilors are snobs." He leaned in to whisper something and Mirajane couldn't help but do the same. "Personally, I think they have a stick in their ass all the time. I'm actually a fan of Fairy Tail, and I have the complete collection of all your pin-ups for the Sorcerer." Mirajane blushed and took a large step to the side where she ended up colliding with another pedestrian causing her to lose her balance and fall into Siegrain's arms.

"I'm sorry…" Mirajane apologized blushing heavily at Siegrain's concerned face and his admittance that he collects the Sorcerer for her pictures. Some of her shots border on the erotic. "I'm fine now." She whispered ignoring the apologizing man after seeing who she is. "It's no problem." She waved at the man as they continued their walk.

"Do you really have everything?" Mirajane asked and prayed that he didn't. She confiscated every copy of the only time she posed nude for the sorcerer. Even though the most that could be seen from her was her shapely backside and full breasts (with her nipples covered).

"I'm afraid I do." Siegrain confirmed as Mirajane froze. "I did fall in line to buy a very rare copy, and it's the center piece of my collection." There was a hint of pride in his voice that Mirajane could detect and made her conflicted. "Something wrong?" he looked behind to see her standing still.

Mirajane shook her head and caught up with the man. "Could I see it?" she asked nicely, too nicely if anyone was the wiser. She'd grab the copy and burn the thing. It was a spread she did before Lissana died and agreed only to tease Natsu by giving him a copy in hopes of him seeing her as something more than a rival. Natsu never did acquire a copy since before it was released, Lissana died and Natsu left.

"I'm afraid I can't," Siegrain shook his head and gave Mirajane a wary look. "Two years ago, there was a thief that stole a specific issue of the sorcerer and all but two was left." He could see the woman bristle at his statement and eyed her curiously. "You wouldn't happen to know the person behind it, do you?"

"Me? No!" Mirajane denied as she decided to change the topic. Two copies shouldn't be bad, especially when she knows where one of the copies is. "Do you want to have an early lunch with me?" it was a good diversion and she's a little hungry from doing errands.

"Aren't you a little too forward in asking a councilor out for a date?" Siegrain asked with a teasing smirk. Mirajane tried to deny his words but Siegrain simply raised his hand to silence her. "It'd be an honor to go with the Sorcerer's top model."

Mirajane guided Siegrain across the town into one of her favorite café. They talked about mundane things, Mirajane's daily duties to the guild and her photo shoots at the sorcerer to Siegrain's duties as a counselor and life before, and anything that would pique their interests.

Mirajane found it strange how at ease she is and much to her confusion, infatuated with the man after meeting with him a few days ago. She quickly ruled out the possibility of him using any form of charm magic since those items are forbidden by the council and usually placed on gaudy jewelry. But Siegrain, from what she could see, didn't wear any jewelry aside from his Wizard saint pin.

Siegrain also told Mirajane from day one the reason of his appearance in Magnolia. The Magic Council deemed Fairy Tail a threat for its countless offenses and the recent one's where Onibus station and the Guild Master's rest house was destroyed, and their biggest one yet is their war against Phantom Lord where there were countless injured and destroyed properties (mostly from Phantom) and Jose's sorry state.

Mirajane found herself enjoying her time with the man as this was the scene that greeted the Dragon slayer after he traced her scent along town. Her smile and laughter as Siegrain flirted with Mirajane sent nails of anger and jealousy driving through his being. He wanted nothing more than to beat the life out of the mage. Natsu briskly walked towards the cafeteria's door, each step he took radiated his anger.

"It's time we leave, Mira." Natsu's voice broke through the couple's chat. He kept his voice leveled and restrained as he took Mirajane by the wrist. "I need to talk to you."

Mirajane was startled at Natsu's sudden arrival and unable to speak. "Natsu…" she turned to see Natsu's stern expression that reminded her of the time she tried to reach for him only for Natsu to angrily rebuff her. Her sights landed to Siegrain who had a hurt look in his eyes but remained quiet.

She thought that he'd change when he saved her back at the guild, but the way he's acting now. Pulling her away from someone she felt a connection with, a person that distracts her from her doubts and makes her feel good about herself. Mirajane pulled her hand free of Natsu stopping him from his tracks.

Mirajane clenched her fist tightly unable to look at the man. "You haven't changed…" she whispered that only Natsu could hear. "Do you really hate me that much that you won't even let me be happy…?" She whispered harshly. No one could hear her words except Natsu as she looked up and met his gaze. Mirajane's sapphire orbs showed him the pain and betrayal she felt. "Please… just leave me alone…"

"Mira…" Natsu tried to call Mirajane back but she continued without looking back. He wanted to scream or punch someone and Siegrain and the bystanders are not an option.

Siegrain paid for the lunch and took the bags and pushed them towards Natsu. "Good work, Salamander." He praised leaning in his ear as a cruel smirk plastered his face. "You're only making my job easier by pushing her away." He pulled back to see Natsu's hate filled gaze land on him. It only amused the counselor as Natsu's efforts to deter him bounced off him with no effect.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Mirajane." Natsu warned as the urge to beat Siegrain to the ground tried to overwhelm him. He couldn't risk telling him about what he knows or Ultear would easily be suspect and might be put in danger.

"That's for her to decide." Siegrain shrugged as he started to leave patting Natsu in the shoulder. "Besides… you wouldn't want to put Ultear's position in danger, wouldn't you, Salamander?" He enjoyed seeing the confused look on Natsu's face as he left.

"How did you know?" Natsu whispered but Siegrain simply waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd. This changed everything for the Dragon Slayer as he now has to account Ultear's safety and wondered how Jellal found out about his connection with the woman.

After a few moments, Natsu snapped out of his daze and walked out of the café. He walked with a purpose as he heads back to his house. Jellal forced his hand to act by trying to harm Mirajane and he'll make sure the man regrets his decision. He'll plan and gather everything he'll need to bring down the dark mage and meeting with Ultear is on the top of his list.

**XOXOXO**

Ultear felt refreshed from her bath and her meeting with Natsu. She stood in front of her full body and mirror and admired her own figure. Large full breasts going down to her thin waist and toned abdomen, flaring hips and shapely legs. She was offered to pose for the Sorcerer countless of times but declined each time on account of her position as a Counselor and a dark mage.

But despite her attractive figure and how scantly she dressed, she never gained Natsu's attention during his stay at Grimoire Heart. Their relationship remained that of a teacher and a student, but his friendly demeanor and laid back attitude drawn her to him, even the wary Meredy was caught in his light.

Ultear saw the time on the clock and remembered she has a meeting with the council followed with a meeting with Jellal. She dressed up in her usual white kimono and yellow obi and red choker. She finally wore her most important memento of her time with Natsu. A simple silver bracelet Natsu bought for her when they first went out.

Ultear stared at the piece of metal on her wrist that reminded her of what she threw away to pursue her now meaningless goal. "I should've followed after you when you showed me the light…" she hid her accessory behind the sleeve of her kimono and headed out.

"'The more you lose, the more power you gain', isn't always true, isn't it?" Ultear muttered as she closed the door of her room. It is Siegrain's ideology and same principle she once followed until she met Natsu. The runes preventing anyone but her from entering activating as she left.

"This is going to be another meaningless day…" Ultear's mind wandered back to that faithful night when they crossed their boundaries as teacher and student.

**FLASHBACK**

Laughter filled the dining hall of Grimoire Heart's magic bomber as four people remained in it. It was innocent and full of joy which was strange for the usual dark and sinister place.

Ultear eyed Meredy bawling her lungs out as Natsu continued to practice his accordion playing skills on her sides. She, too, couldn't help but crack a smile at the sound of her ward's laughter. Natsu quickly broke through Meredy's defenses and befriended the stoic girl that always sticks beside her. Nowadays, she would find that Meredy would follow Natsu more than her.

"Pleaseee… stop… Natsuuuu!" Meredy pleaded as she tried to defend against Natsu's relentless assault. "I… hahaha… can't… haha…breathe…"

"This is punishment for letting your guard down!" Natsu declared as he enjoyed tormenting the girl.

"Natsu… Stop…!" Happy's voice chimed in as he too is laughing on the floor. He is tied to Meredy's Maguilty sense to keep Natsu on a short lease, acting as an insurance unless he tries to betray Grimoire Heart.

Natsu ignored his partner's pleas and simply enjoyed playing with the girl. It was a reprieve from all the seriousness of his training and to distract him of his longing to return to Fairy Tail. The sting of Lissana's death still remained in Natsu's memory and heart, as well as his anger towards Mirajane. The person he trusted to protect Lissana.

"That's enough." Ultear ordered as she stood behind Natsu. "It's time for you to sleep, Meredy." Natsu stopped tickling Meredy and helped the girl up who kicked him in the shin before looking at Ultear with disappointment.

"Couldn't I stay up a little longer, Ul," Meredy froze for calling Ultear the name of her deceased mother and expected an angry remark from the usually calm woman. "I'm sorry, Ultear…" she couldn't look up to her as she's afraid of her cold eyes boring down on her.

"Just go to sleep, Meredy." Ultear repeated and simply smiled at Meredy who returned it with one of her own.

"Ok!" Meredy gladly followed her guardian's order and hug her tightly and received a hug in return. "Goodnight, Ultear, Natsu. Let's go, Happy, I'll prepare some milk for you."

"Aye!" Happy nodded with a big smile. The Exceed has become Meredy's sleeping buddy. Though it was first an order from Hades to keep Natsu in check, the young girl quickly found the Exceed as an irreplaceable friend. "Night, Natsu. Night, Ultear." Happy waved as he floated behind Meredy as they talked about what they're going to do the next morning.

"I'll be sleeping, too. Bye." Natsu said as he started to walk away. He had nothing against the woman but their relationship is nothing but as a teacher and a student for the past year. They never talked beyond what's necessary and Ultear rebuffed all of his attempts at friendship. "See you next morning."

Ultear didn't know why but she's been drawn to him ever since they met. "Have a drink with me, Natsu." Natsu eyed her curiously and waited for her to continue. Never did she call him by name, only by his moniker ever since they met. "I want to know more about you." Her reason caused Natsu to raise an eyebrow.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Natsu said skeptically as Ultear remained impassive.

Ultear looked at her reflection in the glass window, her face flush, then on the bottle of wine on the table. "I guess I am a little drunk. So, what'll it be?" She asked again. In reality she really wasn't that drunk, but lied to herself that she is. The truth is she wanted to get to know him ever since she started training him by Hades order. To know what drives him to gain power that he'll willingly embrace darkness yet he remains untainted.

"Fine…" Natsu shrugged. "Where do you want to do it? My room's kind of in the dungeon." He really didn't care that his room is a three by three meter prison cell where they keep prisoners with powerful magic cancelling runes in them. Natsu simply dumped his pack on the floor and set up his cot and felt right at home.

"Mine's closer." Ultear replied as she started to guide Natsu to her private quarters. They walked the empty halls of the magic bomber. She's neither afraid nor worried that Natsu might escape or attack her while they walked towards their destination. In the year he spent in their guild and the time he spent with her, never did once he broke his promise of not leaving.

"Here we are." Ultear gestured him inside as Natsu entered and waited for her to close the door. "Let's drink over there." She pointed at the lone table in the room near her personal library where a single oil lamp resides and an open book left unread.

"Ok…" Natsu scanned the room that's practically the size of his small house in the hills. The only source of light in the dark room is the moons silvery rays filtering through the pair of windows.

He saw that Ultear's room is quite bare despite its size. He saw her queen size four poster bed decorated with silk sheets located directly between two glass windows. An expensive dresser with mirror is located on the right of the room beside a large wardrobe. The left side of the room is filled with nothing but books about magic where the table they're going to use is at.

Natsu and Ultear took their respective position on either side of the table as Ultear returned the book on her library. "Would you mind?" she asked pointing at the lamp as Natsu ignited the only other source of light in the room. "Thanks…"

The teacher and student silently consumed their drink in silence. And as the bottle is drained and both of them had the wine in their glasses left to consume, Ultear found herself a little drunk and decided to start questioning the Dragon slayer.

"Are you drunk?" Ultear asked the strangely quiet Dragon slayer staring at his glass.

Natsu raised his sight from the glass to Ultear. "I just found out I can't get drunk." He answered truthfully. "I guess I'm also immune to alcohol as much as I'm immune to fire."

Natsu mused and returned to simply looking at the wine in his glass.

"Why did you ask to come back with me to Grimoire Heart? Besides what you told us that you wanted to become more powerful." Ultear asked and waited for Natsu's reply. She found him quite handsome as the candlelight danced around his features and with the aid of alcohol. She openly admitted to herself that she's attracted to him.

"I want to show someone what real strength is. I want to show Mirajane that the power she's so proud of is nothing but a lie!" Natsu seethed clenching his fist in anger. He admired her like Erza because of her strength and even though it irked him when she rubs her status in his face, it didn't bother him as much as he told her.

Ultear smiled ruefully and realized that the man in front of her is the same as her. He desired power because he lost something. He wanted power to gain revenge. "I guess you wanted her dead, huh? I could relate to that. I joined Master Hades so I could kill my mother, but the woman died before I could exact my revenge." She admitted and was stunned when she saw his disgust at her words.

"I may hate Mirajane for letting Lissana die, but I will never take her life. As much as I wanted to pin all the blame on her, I'm as much as responsible for Lissana's death." Natsu countered hotly. "I wanted to become powerful so I wouldn't have to see someone die on my watch. I want to become someone that could protect everyone I care about." He always reminded himself of why he's in Grimoire Heart; the irremovable mark of Fairy Tail on his arm signifies his resolve to become powerful for his friends and avoid tragedies like Lissana ever again.

Ultear stared at him with awe before she burst into laughter. Despite the loss he suffered, he never once lost sight of his goals unlike her who lost herself when her mother died. She continued to laugh madly until she leaned too far back on her chair causing her to fall into the carpeted floor kicking the small table and dousing Natsu with his unconsumed wine.

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever met, Natsu!" Ultear mocked as she continued to laugh on the floor covering her face with her forearm. "I wouldn't be able to look or be in the same room as the person I hate. My mother died protecting her student, Gray… the person she replaced me with…" Natsu's eyes widened at her revelation as he stood up from his seat and stood beside Ultear whose laughter ceased and her body wracked with sobs.

"The woman died without me getting my revenge, and now… all that's left of me is hate. Hate for my mother that abandoned me." Her sobbing ceased as she took Natsu's offered hand and stood up as her features turned into stony determination. "I will obtain Zeref and go to the world of magic. I'll use my Arc of Time and return to the time before I learned to hate my mother. To my childhood that was simple and filled with happiness. I'll sacrifice and forsake everything to achieve my goal."

Natsu saw the crazed look in Ultear's eyes and gave him a glimpse of what would happen to him if continued to live with his hate for Mirajane. "You need to learn to let go of the hate, Ultear." He called her by her name instead of 'Teacher'. "Regret is the only reward on the end of the road you took. You're strong, Ultear, so you should be able to overcome you're hate." As much as he wanted to believe his own words, the pain that resurfaced from their conversation stopped him from taking his own advice. "I'll go back to my room. Goodnight, Teacher…"

Ultear stared at Natsu's retreating form as a feeling longing and admiration developed inside her. The source is the young man walking away from her, that despite of his own problems, he went out of his way to show her another path.

Ultear quickly went after Natsu and grabbed him by the shoulder, and spun him around and captured his lips while pressing her body close to his, his warmth stealing the cold from her body. Ultear pulled back panting as she stared into his black orbs. "We're both hurting. So for tonight, allow me to comfort you as a woman. My gift to you for making me feel better, Natsu." She smiled at him, a smile she reserved for those close to her.

"Ultear…" Natsu whispered before he attacked her lips that the woman eagerly reciprocated. He wanted to forget the pain and the hate. He wanted to forget just like the woman in his arms.

The paired kissed for a while, pecking each other's lips lightly until they became frantic and full of need. Ultear guided Natsu to her bed while kissing his lips hungrily as she fell on top of her bed with Natsu on top of her. A moan escaped her lips as she writhe in pleasure when Natsu groped her left tit over her dress. Natsu's tongue invaded her mouth licking every nook and cranny it could reach.

Natsu allowed his instincts to take the lead as he dominated the strongest member of the kin. All of his pent-up frustration he acquired from their training is released all at once. Her body teased and pulled on his mental restrains. Everything about the woman stirred his baser instincts that he suppressed for far too long, from her moans that are music to his ears, her addicting scent, and her large breasts that are soft to the touch. He wanted her bad.

Ultear managed to change their position as she straddled his waist and returned his kiss hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his head and caressed his spiky locks. A pleasurable shiver ran up her spine when she felt Natsu's hand caress her butt as moisture developed on her sex.

Ultear pulled back from their kiss and floated a smile at Natsu's confused gaze. She reached for the knot that held the top of her dress together and undid it. Her blue dress pooled around her waist as she exposed her full breasts to Natsu. Her large breasts sagged a little from their size as it settled on her ribcage as the cool night air washed over her nipples that became painfully stiff. The look of hunger in his eyes delighted the woman as for the first time he took interest in her as a woman, not as a powerful mage and teacher.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Are you listening, Ultear?" Counselor Michello irately asked the Time mage who stared blankly at her orb. "Stop playing with that orb of yours and focus your attention to the matter at hand, we shall now discuss the matter of Fairy Tail and the latest trouble they've caused."

"I'm listening… just lost in thought, that's all." Ultear replied as her thoughts are interrupted. "Where is Siegrain?" Strange that the conniving man is absent when he never failed to attend a meeting.

"Sorry if I'm late, I was busy observing Magnolia and Fairy Tail's actions." Siegrain informed as his thought projection entered the room. "Are you worried about me, Ultear?"

Ultear smiled at the man. "Why of course, Siegrain. You've never been absent to our meetings, and how come I didn't know about this decision concerning Fairy Tail?" Did they hold a meeting while she was away with one of his errands? "Does this concern their recent conflict with Phantom?"

"Indeed." Org agreed. "That guild has been a thorn in our side for far too long. At first it was Gildarts and his Crash magic, and then Fairy Tails new blood appeared, Laxus Drayer and his Raijin Tirbe, Titania Erza and Salamander. All of them bring untold destruction to wherever they go." Most of the Council members nodded at his words. The man is still bitter about the knowledge of his daughter's tryst with Fairy Tail's Loke.

"We cannot simply look at all the bad things that Fairy Tail has brought. That guild is one of the cornerstones of the magical world and Gildarts alone has accomplished many impossible tasks. Titania, Salamander, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfillia defeated Lullaby and saved the Guild Master's Association." Yajima countered. Fairy Tail's only true voice in the group of mages. Even though he's been under fire lately from his peers for being overprotective of Makarov's children. He knew that they are simply doing what they feel is right.

"There you go again, Yajima, always defending Fairy Tail!" Lieji interjected as he focused his gaze on the man. "That guild is nothing but trouble! It's the reason why we sent Siegrain to observe them, and based on his reports, the guild is even known in Magnolia to cause destruction on the city." It got the attention of everyone and only fueled their anger towards the strongest guild.

"To their credit, Fairy Tail is Magnolia's poster guild and it's pretty much the reason why the merchant city is thriving." Siegrain defended as the councilors stared at him. "I've always been a fan of that guild," He admitted, "but I assure you that it wouldn't affect my job." His answer seemed to placate most members of the council except two.

"Shouldn't his job be assigned to me? I am the Council's magic inspector after all." Ultear stated her voice betrayed none of her discomfort at Siegrain's motives. She sounded hurt and playful that everyone bought. "Am I not good enough anymore?" She pouted at the old men and had the desired results. They're not that old, it seems.

"We know that you are busy with checking every guild for violations and gathering information on dark guilds, especially, members of the Ballam alliance." Lieji placated as he fixed his sunglasses to hide his reaction against Ultear.

"So we decided to let Siegrain, since he volunteered, to take your place in watching over Fairy Tail." Michello supported his fellow councilmen. If he were any younger, he'd have a good chance of wooing the woman.

"Indeed. You've been very busy lately and out on errands most of the time." Siegrain added as he directed his gaze at the woman, shooting her a knowing gaze that made Ultear question her current position at the Council. "Since we're close partners, I decided to help you out a little. I'll discuss my findings with you… in private…" His words floated along the room as the rest of the members thought of their relationship beyond that of Councilors.

"Enough of this useless banter!" The head of the magic council proclaimed gaining the attention of its members. "Is there anything worth mentioning about Fairy Tails current activities, Siegrain?"

"None worth mentioning, they mostly kept to rebuilding their destroyed guild house and nothing else." Siegrain reported as their leader nodded in understanding. "I think we should allow them to start taking missions once again since they've been model mages lately. They do have families to support."

"Very well, as long they do not cause any more trouble to other guilds, legal or otherwise, we shall let them. This meeting is over." Their leader ordered as everyone nodded and one by one they vanished leaving only Ultear and Yajima in the room.

"You've changed lately, Ultear." Yajima pointed out making the woman pause.

Ultear turned around and smiled at the old man. "For both our sakes, I hope it's for the better." She blew a kiss at Yajima's direction. "I still have a meeting with Siegrain. Bye."

Yajima watched as the woman left and couldn't help but follow her with his eyes. "To be young again… Makarov, you lucky bastard…" he shook his head and left the room. He was always annoyed when Makarov would gloat about the beautiful and sexy women of his guild. He placed Ultear's words in the back of his mind for now and pondered what could she have meant.

**XOXOXO**

"Come in, Ultear." Siegrain called standing in front of the large window overlooking the world outside. He looked behind him when he heard the door to his room close and found Ultear standing waiting for him. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful." Ultear shrugged as she watched Siegrain walked towards her. He really is good looking, albeit twisted and evil. To think that all she did was give a him a push and he all but embraced the path he's walking now. "How about you, Siegrain? Is watching over Fairy Tail any fun?" She saw the smirk in his face and knew that he had something planned.

"Not really," he shrugged and started to walk towards the small table in his room, "Though I did enjoy spending time with a former demon. Such a fragile woman, having lost her sister and powers, and once hated by Salamander, the failure she suffered at the battle of Phantom Lord, it's quite easy to get close to Mirajane Strauss." He opened the book and smiled at the picture inside.

"You acted as a balm to soothe her wounds." Ultear concluded as Siegrain nodded. "What's with the sudden interest with the woman?" She will try to find everything she could to help Natsu, and score some points if she needed his help. "What about Titania?"

"She's still the reason behind my plans. I've thrown her into the world with the feeling of betrayal and abandonment. It molded her into the powerful mage she is today. A mage that's worthy of the world of magic Zeref's resurrection would bring." Siegrain explained as he turned to look at his partner. "I decided to use Mirajane Strauss as a substitute to revive Zeref. The woman is at the same level as Erza and would make a suitable replacement."

"I see, but didn't the woman lose all her magical powers after her sibling's death?" Ultear questioned. She knew the importance of the woman to Natsu and she would try to remove her from Jellal's sights. Titania might still have feelings for Jellal, but at least she has a fighting chance. "The first requirement of Zeref's resurrection is a mage with full control over their magical powers, not a woman who couldn't even fight to defend herself. She maybe an S-class mage, but that was two years ago." She hoped her reasoning would change his mind.

Siegrain eyed the woman carefully and shook his head. "What's with the sudden change of heart, Ultear? Why protect a woman you don't even know. I thought you didn't care whoever the sacrifice is as long as Zeref is revived?" He saw the woman's expression remain the same and couldn't help but admire her acting skills.

"I do. And I still feel the same." Ultear assured and felt something happened during the times she was away from Jellal. "I just wanted to make sure that nothing would hinder your dreams of paradise."

"Is it, Ultear?" Siegrain asked as his eyes bored unto Ultear. Cruel and unforgiving as he threw her a photo that he received and enjoyed the shock on the woman's face. "Or is it because of Salamander? Shocked?" He saw her nod as he walked towards her towering over the woman. He held her chin with his thumb and index finger and tilted her head upwards to look at her in the eye. The sight could be considered intimate if viewed from afar. "So was I, when if found out that you are a member of Grimoire Heart, and the person that caused me to lead the path I live now." He released Ultear and stepped back. That I'm merely a carrier of the keys to awaken Zeref, to be taken away when I'm of no use."

"How did you find out?" Ultear whispered but she already knew the answer. She stared quietly at the picture of herself along with Natsu and Meredy. It was when Meredy asked to come with them on one of their dates when the picture was taken. She destroyed all evidence of Natsu's stay with them, even those that Meredy has, but the girl decided to keep a photo from her without her knowledge. "Who told you?"

Siegrain put his arm out as a communication lacrima appeared and he placed it on the floor between them. "It's best if he told you in person…" he answered cryptically.

The Lacrima flared into life as the image of a man she hasn't seen in a few months appeared. "It's been awhile, Ultear." Hades greeted his, once, most trusted mage.

"Master Hades!" Ultear bowed at her master's projection. "I- what is the meaning of this?" Was this connected to the time he saw him contact Brain of Oracion Sies? Was her decision to change the Councils sights from Erza to Natsu the cause?

"Ever since you broke my order of killing Salamander with the help of Zancrow and letting him leave. I've started doubting your loyalty, Ultear. I knew of your relationship with Salamander despite your efforts to hide it, I allowed it because I saw you as my daughter, and knowing that your dreams comes first above all else." Hades paused as his eyes shifted to the side before returning to Ultear. "But your time with Salamander changed you, made you soft, and it's more prominent when he left as you stopped fulfilling my orders and passing them on to the others."

"You know that I do not kill unless required, Master." Ultear defended knowing that Natsu hated the thought of ending another's life. It was the reason that he was always at odds with Zancrow. Ultear told him once that she'd had killed before, but he simply took her words and accepted her without question, not without telling her that he wanted her to stop but wouldn't stop her otherwise. "The others could do it easily without my help. I assure you that I'm still the same person you met all those years ago." She hoped her alibi would be bought by Hades.

Hades stroked his beard and nodded. "You have a point, Ultear." Ultear seemed to relax at his words until he gestured to the person hidden from sight. Meredy came into view and Ultear's blood ran cold. "Prove it to me by telling Meredy who killed her parents and razed their small town into the ground."

"Please tell me, Ultear." Meredy pleaded to her guardian and eventual friend after Natsu's arrival. "I want to get my revenge on that person! Is it Zancrow?" she wished he was since she saw him when she was little ready to kill her if given the chance.

Ultear's eyes shifted from Hade and Meredy's expectant gazes to Jellal's smirk behind the projection. She wanted to smash his face in with her Lacrima. As much as she wanted to avoid hurting Meredy, for her plan to work, breaking Meredy's trust and heart is the only option left. "It's not Zancrow, Meredy. It was me." The look of betrayal on the girls face broke her heart for the second time as it reminded her of Natsu's. "I was the one that destroyed your town and killed all the people in it. The rest was just there to accompany me to kill those that escaped my sight." Her voice was cold and unfeeling to detach herself from the pain.

Meredy looked down on the floor, eyes obscured by her hair, body shaking from rage. "Why did you spare me that day?"

"Because you'd be of use to me…" Ultear replied and decided to cut her ties with Grimoire Heart and save Meredy from a perilous path. "I needed someone to lay their life to save mine, and you, Meredy, fit the bill." A cruel smirk appeared on her features as she finished but inside she was dead and cold. "Does that answer your question, little girl?"

Meredy simply continued to shake before she wiped whatever tears she was about to shed. She raised her head and glared daggers at the woman she once called a friend. "I hate you." Those three simply words burned whatever bridge Ultear had with Meredy as she left the view.

Siegrain's sarcastic clapping only infuriated Ultear but she kept up with her appearances. "To think that you saved that girl for that purpose, Ultear, you really haven't change." Hades applauded. "Don't worry, I shall keep her safe and seal her memories of this day so she will still be of use to you."

"Thank you, Master." Ultear replied with a grateful smile. "There are few mages like Meredy around, attuned with magic at such a young age. But what about Jellal?" Her gaze landed on the man behind the projection.

"Do you mind, Master Hades?" Siegrain asked as he walked forward. "I first had my suspicions when you went against my plans for pinning the blame on Erza from the Eisenwald incident and adamantly put the focus on Salamander. I contacted my old mentor and he told me everything there is to know about you. After that, it was easy to get into contact with Grimoire Heart, I told Master Hades everything I know and the changes I noticed in your actions and he revealed to me what really happened in the Tower. I was stunned at first, but after I met with him and we had the opportunity to talk, I would be a fool to not accept his offer to join." Seigrain Requiped his coat and shirt to reveal his toned torso and the mark of Grimoire Heart on his chest shocking Ultear.

"He is now the new leader of the kin." Hades informed. "He replaced Meredy's place and took your position after he defeated all members of the kin with relative ease. You'll follow his orders from now on, Ultear, and will see the completion of the tower now that Zeref's key has a new vessel."

"Demon Mirajane…" Ultear whispered as everything clicked in her mind. "She didn't lose her powers, but simply lay dormant…" It was like Jellal's when she offered him power, giving him the one of the keys of Zeref and awakened his powers and allowed them to control his actions thinking that they were his own.

"Indeed." Siegrain agreed. "I planted the key on our first meeting and I'm slowly manipulating her emotions to cater to our needs. By the end of the week, she would follow me anywhere I go like a lost puppy." His plan on changing Mirajane's feelings for Salamander from uncertain affection to hate is going far better than he expected.

"Help him to achieve our goals, Ultear. I'll need his help and the council's resources in finding Zeref's library…" Hades ordered as his image vanished and the communication lacrima shattered leaving no evidence.

Seigrain watched as Ultear started to leave without a word. "I'm expecting a lot from you, Ultear…" his tone of voice was friendly but the smile on his face told her otherwise.

"Of course." Ultear nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" she left and closed the door behind her. The moment she was out of his sight, Ultear clenched his fist tightly until they tuned white and blood trickled down from her lower lip from biting so hard. The hate she felt for the man laughing inside the room threatened to overwhelm her and only Meredy's safety stopped her from acting. Ultear wiped the blood off her chin and started to head back to her room. "You'll pay for this, Jellal… you'll pay with your life… and after that… Meredy could take mine…" Each step she took radiated her anger and along the way a lacrima orb floated and glowed in front of her telling her that Natsu is trying to contact her.

**XOXOXO**

The normally tidy room of Meredy is now in ruins as the girl destroyed everything. She stood in the middle holding a piece of paper. The list of persons she's tasked to kill with Gray's name at the top. A man she will kill to appease Ultear's suffering from her mother's loss.

Meredy tore the piece of paper and let it fall into the ground. She stared emptily at the floor as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. All the happy memories she shared with Ultear and the smiles she rewarded her when she did something good was replaced with the cruel smirk after Ultear revealed her purpose.

In the middle of the mess she made, Meredy found a piece of torn paper with Ultear's name in it. Meredy picked it up and held it tightly and as she heard her name being called. "I'll kill you, Ultear… maybe Natsu would praise me for killing the person that tried to kill him…" That little thought was enough to bring a smile to the girl's face.

**XOXOXO**

Makarov sat at one of the unfinished walls of the unfinished guild house nursing his beer. After returning from another of the council's meetings regarding their latest spectacle with Phantom Lord, his old friend Yajima told him to retire and leave the guild in the hands of the new generation.

Taking a large swig of his beer, Makarov released a sigh as he scanned his surroundings. "Retire, huh… the guild is being remade. So then the guild master should also be new." he mused as he rubbed his chin. "Laxus… has an attitude problem." His grandson would be a great mage someday, but his mightier than thou attitude will doom Fairy Tail. "Mystogan… is the poster boy for lack of communication." The mysterious man never comes in unless he's done with a job or going to take one. Though he lost to Natsu he's still a formidable mage. "Then there's Erza, but she's still too young…" In all honesty, he knows that the woman could handle the reigns of leadership, but her insecurities would hinder her leadership.

"I guess I'll be in this seat for a little longer…" Makarov sighed taking another drink from his beer until his eyes landed on a person he didn't consider. He saw Natsu talking with Cana about something important and noticed the serious expression on both their faces. "Natsu could easily take my place…" he thought about the change in the pink haired mages since his return. His current level of power easily rivals, if not trump his own. A few glaring examples are Laxus and Mystogan's defeat, destroying Deliora and Lullaby, and defeating Iron Gajeel and destroying Phantom Lord's HQ and almost killing Jose in a fearsome show of power.

He could remember his younger self at Natsu, bull-headed and brash, picking fights with anybody until Purehito gave him the title of the third master. That simple event changes everything for him and he ended up in the straight and narrow, avoiding fights and choosing peace and democracy. He hoped that by handing the title to Natsu, it would help him become a better master than those before him.

Seeing that whatever conversation Natsu and Cana is having ended, Makarov called Natsu over. "Come over here, Natsu." He waved at the young man who saw him and grinned at his direction.

Natsu leapt from his spot on the ground and landed beside Makarov without a sound and sat beside him. "What is it, Gramps? Did I do something wrong again? Because I swear I haven't left town this week." He may have an impressive tolerance for pain, but a massive fist landing on his head isn't on his list to do before going to bed.

"It's not that, Natsu." Makarov assured as he gestured with his mug towards the unfinished guild house and to Magnolia. "I just want to show you how nice the view up here is."

Natsu followed Makarov's example and looked at the town that he considered home for almost half his life. The numerous houses glowed in the dead of night, streets lit and filled with people, a great example of a thriving city. He had to admit he could sit here all night watching over Magnolia.

"It's nice." Natsu agreed as he crossed his arms and nodded. "Maybe I'll take Erza on this spot sometime. But why did you really call me, gramps?" he turned to Makarov with a questioning look. He still needs to contact Ultear once more and ask for her help in planning to take down Jellal, because as much as he hates it, he lacks the capacity to plan.

"I was thinking about the guild being remade, and I thought that a new guild needs a new Master." Makarov began hoping that Natsu could follow what he's leading him into. "A few names came into mind, Laxus," Natsu scoffed at the name, but he let it slide, "Mystogan…" he growled at the name and if Makarov didn't knew that Natsu's anger is directed at the mysterious man he would've defended himself. "Erza…" he raised an eyebrow when he saw the man cringe in fear. "All of them have the potential to replace me, but none of them could handle the reigns of leadership." He looked at Natsu hoping that he already knew who he has chosen.

"So you want me to replace you as the master of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked looking at Makarov's impressed face.

Makarov coughed into his fist. "Of course, I know that you're not going to give up…"

"Ok." Natsu cut-in causing Makarov to look at him so fast it hurt his neck.

"What? Just like that?" Makarov shouted. He expected some refusal and even some pestering to make him comply, but to just accept it like that. "You're not going to complain or anything?"

"Why should I?" Natsu retorted. "I mean, I could lord it over to Gray that I'm the new Master of Fairy Tail. Just thinking about the look on his face makes me want to take your place as early as today, but…" he paused and a rueful look washed over his expression. "With what I did with Mirajane, telling her I hate her, hurting her… she might just leave Fairy Tail if I become its master." Especially with the person she's involve with right now, he dreaded what would happen to her if he failed to act.

"Hmm…" Makarov nodded in understanding. "Then try to fix the rift between you and Mirajane, Natsu. I'm not getting any younger and I want to spend the rest of my days in happiness." Makarov reminded as he jumped off his perch. He would join Yajima in his restaurant venture and build it in Akane where all the young girls are.

"Sure thing, Gramps!" Natsu waved down at the old man before he returned to looking over Magnolia. "Things sure have gotten a lot more complicated…" he scratched his head as he pondered his next move.

Ultear's news about her cover being blown and hurting Meredy's feelings to protect her life along with Jellal's recruitment to Grimoire Heart, to Hades' interest in Tartaros.

"If Hades is after Tartaros… I think I need to contact her, too." Natsu sighed as he jumped off the ledge. Kyouka of Tartaros is still a sore subject for him after their one week tryst. Her love for inflicting pain is only matched by his love for fighting, but he hoped that he managed to break through her blind devotion to a dead dark mage.

**XOXOXO**


End file.
